Cut Up Angels
by Doomer
Summary: Krisitna is a tough lil thing according to Daryl Dixon, one of the three men responsible for saving her life. When Rick, Glenn and Daryl find Kristina in the forest outside their camp; broken and starving, they bring her back. While Daryl fights to steer clear of her, she finds herself comforted by his presence while her past haunts her. (Daryl/OC. M for violent and adult situation
1. Beef Jerky

It had been a couple days since she had seen anyone. Alive or dead. She found herself leaned up against the rough bark of a tree trunk as she shielded her eyes from the bright afternoon sun that beat down on her face and chest. Her body glistened as the rays of light shone down on her.

"Fuck." She whispered to herself, wiping her brow with the back of her arm as she looked around, trying to take in her surroundings. Her head pounded; she hadn't eaten or had anything to drink since she had left her group. She sat down at the base of the tree trunk and pulled her knees up, resting her elbows on them as she let her chin fall into her chest, closing her eyes for a couple moments.

* * *

She awoke to the sounds of footsteps. Not the heavy, clumsy footsteps of the dead, but quiet, calculated footsteps of someone who knew what they were doing. She opened her eyes to see a dark figure standing in front of her, the barrel of a rifle staring her in the face. She gasped and held her hands up in instant surrender.

"Whoa!" She shrieked as she turned her head away from the dark barrel of the gun. "Hey! No! Don't shoot, I ain't a biter!" She cried out, closing her eyes tight to fight back tears. No words came from the dark figure in front of her. She opened her eyes and looked around slowly. The sun was setting. How long had she been asleep? She looked up at the man again, squinting her eyes to try and see his face better in the low light of the forest. "Name's Kristina." She said softly, her body remained sitting at the base of the tree.

The man just looked down at her. He looked rugged, like he hadn't showered in a couple days. His dark brown hair was matted to his forehead in the muggy heat of the southern atmosphere. He looked over his shoulder and let a loud, bird like whistle escape his lips, before turning around and staring down at her, extending a hand.

She reached for it and grabbed his forearm as his fingers curled around hers, pulling her up from the base of the tree. As she stood her head pounded painfully once again and her hand shot up to cover it, holding it as she held back a small groan.

"Fuck." She whimpered, the sound of more footsteps made her look up, fighting down the crying sensation she had in her gut from the pain in her forehead, and the pain in her aching stomach. She propped herself against the tree trunk again and look up, seeing that the man was now with two others. An older looking man, wearing a police uniform and a younger looking Asian guy.

"What's your name?" The other gentleman in the uniform asked, his hand placed strategically on his hip, fingering the trigger of a pistol. She eyed it for a moment before looking up at him, licking her dry, cracked lips.

"Kristina." She said softly, her voice making her head throb. "I already told your friend that though." She added, gesturing towards the man in the middle.

"Where you comin' from?" The officer asked, sounding rather impatient with her, like she was wasting his time out here in the middle of the woods.

"What's it to ya?" She asked, wincing as her head began to throb harder and more painfully. The man in the middle chuckled and shook his head.

"Answer the question. What are you doing out in the middle of the forest?" The officer asked.

"Takin' a nap, none the less." The man in the middle piped in. "You ain't got no gun, no knife that I can see. You askin' ta get bit?" He asked, furrowing his brow. She snorted and leaned her head against the tree.

"Last people I was with ain't really think we needed weapons. Said the Lord would help us survive if he deemed fit." She said truthfully. "Which is why I left them a couple days ago. I just up and left in the middle of the night." She added, her hand flying to her forehead again, her body slowly starting to shut down. "I ain't had nothing to drink in days. Y'all wouldn't happen to have some water on ya, would ya?" She asked, her voice hoarse. This is the most talking she had done in a couple weeks. Her vocal cords dry and delicate from lack of use. Not to mention her mouth felt like a desert, her tongue felt like leather.

She watched as the young Asian guy pulled his pack off and knelt to the ground, reaching into it he pulled out a bottle of water and strip of beef jerky. He stood up and took a step towards her.

"I'm Glenn, this is Daryl-" He said pointing to the man in the middle as he handed her the goods with his other hand, "…and this is Rick." He added, pointing to the other man in the police uniform.

Kristina took the water and beef jerky from Glenn and opened the bottle quickly, bringing it to her lips, taking deep, long gulps of water.

"Slow down, yer gon' make yerself sick." Daryl said roughly. Those words stopped her. She pulled the bottle from her mouth and wiped her lips with the back of her hand. She bit into the jerky hungrily and chewed it, savoring its smoky, heavenly flavor.

"That's a pretty deep cut." Rick said, motioning towards her arm. She had cut herself on a barbed wire fence, had no supplies to bandage it so she had pressed it against her white t-shirt until it had stopped bleeding, then she just carried on her way, not paying much attention to it from that point on.

"Oh, uh… yeah. I ain't really worried about it." she said, taking another sip from the water bottle. Rick shook his head and looked at Daryl, he grabbed his arm and pulled him back, turning away from Kristina while Glenn stood in front of her, surveying her curiously. The two men whispered, looking back at her from time to time as she chewed her jerky slowly, the aching in her stomach slightly subsiding as she leaned against the tree.

"We have a camp, just a couple miles from here." Rick began, she hadn't even realized he had turned around, she was so focused on eating and drinking, the pounding in her head even died down just a little. "We have someone who can clean up that wound of yers, we have beds, food. You can stay there for a couple days but then you'll need to be on your way." He explained.

She nodded, not completely sure about wandering into the forest alone with three men, but what other options did she have? She'd either die here in the forest at the hand of a biter, or die from exposure, starvation, dehydration. She pushed herself off the trunk of the tree, her knee slightly locking as she put weight on it again but she steadied herself with the help of Daryl quickly wrapping an arm behind her back.

"You gon' an' fucked ya knee up too?" He asked condescendingly. "Girl ya jus' a mess." He added, laughing slightly as he hoisted her up. She awkwardly wrapped one arm around his neck and began limping back towards their camp. She chose not to tell them just how she had fucked her knee up. Not just yet.

After a painful walk through the forest, stumbling to her knees a couple times they had finally made it back to their camp. It was impressive, she thought to herself. A prison. With a gate. And locks. She suddenly became very nervous about going in there with these men. What if they tried to hurt her, take advantage of her? She couldn't really defend herself with a busted knee and no weapons. She stopped hobbling forward and bit her bottom lip.

"S'wrong?" Daryl asked, looking back at her.

"How do I know y'all ain't some kind of rapists?" She asked, feeling stupid the minute she said it. The men all looked at each other and laughed, like her concern was funny to them.

"We ain't gon' hurt ya. If we wanted ta do that, we woulda by now." Daryl growled lowly. She inhaled deeply and took her place back in his arm, her arm around his neck, taking small steps forward. She watched as a young boy came running to the gate, unlocking it to let the four of us in.

Rick looked at the young boy; who was wearing a police officer's hat, a small revolver strapped to his side along with a big set of keys.

"Go tell Hershel we have someone who's been wounded. Ain't nothing to bad but she need's to be fixed up." He said in a commanding tone. The boy nodded and ran off, up towards the prison as Daryl began to use his strength to hoist her up more, almost dragging her up the slope of the driveway.

"Ow." She whimpered softly as his rough, calloused hand scraped her arm, reopening the cut that was so tender, she realized how much it had hurt now. "Ow!" She whimpered loudly, her body really beginning to fall apart in Daryl's hands. He sighed loudly and handed Glenn his rifle. In one swift motion Daryl had one hand under her back, the other hand making a swift movement to her legs, picking her up and carrying her the rest of the way.

Kristina didn't really know what to say. She just kept her one arm wrapped around his neck, her other cradled against her chest as blood began to spill out on to her dirty white t-shirt.

"Shit, I'm sorry. I ain't mean to hurt ya." He whispered softly, looking down at her chest, trying not to notice how curvy she was. A female body, a nice female body hadn't been this close to his in a long time. He looked up at her and took in her facial features.

She was coated in a thin layer of grime. Her face covered in dirt and blood. Her blue eyes sparkled against her dirty skin as she caught him looking at her. He looked away as they reached the door to the prison, he grunted as he lifted her higher. She looked around and heard the loud clanking of a metal door being open and before she knew it she was inside, on a table, surrounded by people. All of them staring at her curiously, burning holes into her body with their eyes.


	2. New Face

Kristina hissed as the needle entered her skin. The flesh around the wound already tender with infection, now being poked with a sharp needle.

"Shit." She hissed into her other arm as Hershel delicately pulled the thread through her wound, stitching her up as she groaned softly.

"You're lucky they found you when they did." He said, breaking the silence. The room had emptied except for Hershel, herself and Rick, who was sitting at the other table watching them. She saw Hershel look at Rick with worried eyes, then back down at her. "A couple more days and this infection would have spread to your blood. You'da been dead in days." He explained. "And it wouldn't have been quick." He added.

Kristina grimaced as he started to tie off the threat, snipping the threat close to the knot as he turned around in his chair, grabbing gauze and tape off the table behind him.

"How long had you been with that group?" Rick asked as Hershel began to dress her wound. Kristina looked over at him and though for a couple minutes before sitting up when Hershel sat back in his chair.

"Only a couple weeks. I ran into them after getting separated from the group I was originally with. Bigger, we had supplies and weapons." She explained, inspecting the bandage on her arm as she spoke. "In the middle of ta night, biters, a herd of them came into our camp, tore everyone but a few of us to pieces." Kristina looked at Rick and then at the floor. "I took off. I didn't have time to grab anything except my backpack." She looked around and noticed her pack sitting on the floor next to the large metal door. "There ain't a thing in there 'cept clothes and a couple cartons of cigarettes." She sighed.

"Our group used to be bigger. We lost a couple people clearing out this place." He explained, looking around. "Friends, family, people we hardly knew but they're gone now. We're all that's left." He added, giving Kristina a look that sent shivers down her spine.

"I ain't gon' hurt ya. If that's what ya thinkin'. You brought me here an I'm forever thankful." Kristina whispered, "I woulda died out there." She added. "So thank you." She stood up and hobbled over to Rick, extending a hand to him. He stood up and took her hand in his and shook it firmly.

"You must be hungry. Let me see if Beth will cook you something'. He said, taking the keys off his belt and opening the door to where all the cells were.

A short time later, Daryl, a young blonde girl holding a bundle in her arms and Glenn came through the door, followed by Rick and the younger boy she had seen earlier. Rick came up next to Kristina and pointed at the young boy.

"That's Carl. He's my son." He explained. "And that's Beth and Judith." He added, gesturing towards the blonde girl. And suddenly it hit Kristina that the bundle Beth was holding in her arms… was a baby.

"You have a baby?" She asked, her heart felt like it had just been stabbed with a knife. She looked up at Rick and he nodded.

"Her mother died during childbirth." He explained and that was the last of it. He stood up and then walked over to Carl, placing one hand on his shoulder and pulled him close. The sight was heartwarming. It made her feel better that the baby had a family it could depend on. A family that would love it.

She was snapped out of her trance by someone sitting down across from her at the table, she blinked once and smiled at Daryl.

"Thank you… for you know, helping me earlier." She looked at him, he leaned back in his chair and nodded.

"You's a tough lil' bitch though." He said. She was partly taken aback by his words then realized it was his way of complimenting her.

"Thank you.." She said softly, a small smile curling the corners of her lips up as she ran her fingers through her hair. "Y'all probably don't have running water, do ya?" She asked hopefully. Daryl shook his head and bit at his lower lip. Kristina was hypnotized as she watched him.

"Naw, but I'll make a run down ta the creek soon. Bring ya back some water." He explained. "Let ya wash up. Ya look like shit." He added, smirking softly as he brought his thumb to his lips, biting the tip between his fingers. She rolled her eyes and rested her elbow on the metal table, pulling her hand underneath her chin.

After a hearty dinner of instant mashed potatoes and venison Daryl had brought back earlier that day, some canned peas and some canned peaches for dessert, Kristina was in the shower area, sitting on the floor and running a cloth across her body. She watched as her pale, creamy skin began to show through the grime on her flesh. The dirt, blood and sweat running down her legs as she squeezed the cloth, letting water just trickle down her skin.

She looked at her knee, swollen up to the size of a grapefruit. She winced as she ran the cloth over it and closed her eyes tight.

"I can see if my dad would wrap that up for you." A voice made Kristina jump just about a mile in the air as she found the owner of the voice, standing at the doorway. It was Maggie, Beth's sister and Hershel's other daughter. She leaned against the frame of the door, holding a clean towel and some soap and shampoo. "I thought you could use this." She said, holding out the items in her arms. Kristina nodded and brought her knees to her chest, whimpering softly as her knee throbbed in pain.

"Yer dad already looked at it. Said it was just a sprain and needed to heal on it's own. Gotta keep off of it for a few days." Kristina explained, taking the soap and shampoo from Maggie as she hung the towel on the side of the shower. "Thanks though. An thanks for this." She said, holding up the soap. Maggie nodded and smiled softly.

"It's nice seeing a new face. I'm glad they brought you back." She smiled sweetly, turning around and headed out the door before Kristina could really say anything else.

Kristina washed up, rinsing her hair with the last of the water, pouring it over her head, letting it wash the rest of the suds of her body before grabbing the towel, drying herself off and wrapping it around her body.

She hobbled over to where he pack lay on the floor in the middle of the shower room, her clothes stuffed inside. She grabbed for a clean pair of panties and struggled to put them on, finally leaning against the wall and whimpering loudly as she put her weight on her bad knee for only a second, slipping the panties over her feet and up her thighs, pulling the waist band out and snapping it against her skin, shivering in the cool air of the prison as she dropped her towel, grabbing a black bra out of her pack and pulling it on, hooking it and pulling it up her shoulders.

It felt so good to be clean. She couldn't remember the last time she had used soap, let alone shampoo. She pulled her hair in front of her face and inhaled deeply. The smell of apples filled her nostrils. She closed her eyes and smiled. Out of her pack she grabbed a pair of black jean shorts and a hunter green t-shirt. It was a couple sizes to big but she had grabbed it out of a department store, not really paying attention to the size when all the shit started.

She pulled the pack around her shoulders and limped towards the main room where all the cells were. She was greeted with soft smiles from everyone, their conversations ended as soon as she entered the room though. Rick's eyes met hers and he jogged over to her, taking her pack from her and leading her to the last cell.

"You can sleep here. It's got a bed and a blanket." He explained.

"An it's right next ta me. So don't go try anything stupid." Daryl said, poking his head in. Kristina looked up and shook her head, smirking softly. "I heard ya say somethin' about… cigarettes?" His eyes light up as Kristina nodded, pulling a carton out of the pack Rick had tossed onto the cot.

"Would you like one?" She asked, waving the carton in front of his face playfully. He nodded excitedly and grabbed her by the upper arm, pulling her slowly out of the cell and towards the door that led them outside.


	3. Smoke Without Fire

**Okay, so, thanks to everyone who's been reading. I'm really liking the way I have this story planned out. I'd love some feedback on what you guys think so far. It's starting off just a tad slow but trust me. The next couple chapters... mmm-mm-mmm! So, please review and tell me what you guys think so far! **

She inhaled deeply on the cigarette between her lips, the cool air of night causing goose bumps to prick up against her skin. Daryl sat beside her on the ground as they watched the biters crowd around the fence that guarded the prison. Her body tensed as she her the metal clanking of the chain link fence, nervous that they'd get through.

"They ain't gettin' in." Daryl growled lowly, sensing her tension at seeing the walkers crowd around the fence like that. He felt her body relax as she took another drag from her cigarette, his eyes wandered as he watcher her exhale the smoke from her nose. He smiled softly. "Ya sure clean up good." He teased, nudging her with his elbow, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"Thanks." She said dully, not really wanting to talk, but enjoying his company at the same time. Something about him made her feel safe. She wasn't sure if it was the cross bow he had strapped to his back or just his demeanor. Like nothing phased him. Like nothing mattered.

He sat there for a moment, enjoying the sounds of the outdoors, minus the groaning and gurgling of the walkers just a couple hundred yards away. The sounds of the crickets chirping had always put him at ease, even before all this awful shit had gone down. The nights he'd spent hunting with his brother Merle, those restless nights of tossing and turning listening to his older brother snore loudly, he could concentrate enough to hear the crickets, which always put him to sleep.

"Ya got any family in there?" She asked curiously, turning her head to look at Daryl. Her long, curly blonde hair tumbled down over her shoulders as she cocked her head to the side, pulling her good knee up under her chin. He just shook his head and took a long drag from his cigarette.

"Naw, my brother used ta be part of this group, be he ain't no more. We ain't got no idea where he is." He explained, not looking at her. He didn't like talking about Merle that much. Kind of put a knot in his stomach. She sighed and closed her eyes as she flicked her cigarette across the fence. "You got family runnin' round here?" He asked, wanting to direct the attention away from him.

She just shrugged, running her fingers though her hair, and for just a second, the smell of apples filled Daryl's senses. "I ain't really know if they're alive." She said softy. "I'm from West Virginia, came here to visit friends for summer vacation. I never made it back home." He looked at her, the expression on her face was blank, no emotions showing through. She looked over at him and rested her head on her knee.

"What?" He asked, flicking his cigarette in the same direction she had. She shook her head and closed her eyes. "You probably ain't got a good night's sleep in how long?" He asked curiously. She chuckled and shrugged her shoulders, her eyes still closed as she began to slowly doze off.

She was being carried again, her body pressed tightly against Daryl's as he walked slowly, as not to wake her.

"Thanks." She mumbled quietly, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Ain't nothin'." He grumbled, carrying her inside. He carried her through the front entrance then into her cell, setting her gently on the bed. Before she could open her eyes he was gone. Just like that. She shook her head and remembered he slept in the cell right beside her, which put her at ease as her body slowly fell into a deep, peaceful slumber.

* * *

The next morning she awoke, stretching her aching body, letting a soft 'mew' sound escape her lips as she rubbed her eyes sleepily. She felt surprisingly rested even though she had tossed and turned most of the night. She'd had the nightmare again. The one where she's being surrounded by biters. She can't move. Can't scream. She's naked and has no weapons. All she can do is watch as they close in around her and then tear her flesh apart, bite by bite.

"Well good mornin'." Glenn said as she limped out of her cell, pulling her hair up into a messy bun on the top of her head.

Kristina had definitely dropped some weight since everything had gone down. She still had her curves though. She had a shapely body, not as shapely as it had been but still thick. She had a voluptuous chest, her thighs were creamy and pale, thick, but muscular from all the hiking she had started doing. Her ass nice and firm, toned, but still pretty nice if she may say so herself.

"You want some breakfast? They have food cooked up in the kitchen." Glenn said as she yawned, rubbing her eyes once again. She nodded as he leaded her into the first room you walk into from outside.

Everyone sat at the metal tables, enjoying their conversations. There were eight of them all together. Nine if you included the baby. She had learned all their names last night. Beth, Glenn and Maggie all sat together at one table. Hershel, Rick, Carl sat at another and then Carol and Daryl were sitting together at the table, with one empty chair. She hobbled over to them and smiled softly.

"Mind if I sit here?" She asked, her voice cracked, dry and hoarse. She coughed, clearing her throat as Carol nodded, smiling at her. "Thanks." She said, beginning to walk towards the stove before Carol stopped her.

"No, no. You sit. I'll serve your plate." She said, placing a hand on her shoulder and squeezing it softly. Kristina smiled at her and took a seat across from Daryl. He didn't look up at her, or say anything. He just chewed his food quietly, pushing his plate away gently when he was done.

Kristina ate slowly, her stomach didn't ache and pang with hungry as it had yesterday, so she savored her food, chewing her oatmeal at least twenty times before swallowing it. She was full almost after a couple bites but forced herself to finish it, not wanting to waste anything. She stood up and took her plate in one hand, and then stacked Daryl's on top of hers, silently gesturing to see if Carol was done. She nodded and handed Kristina her plate.

If this group was gonna be kind enough to take her in, the least she could do is pull her own weight around here, even if it only was for a couple days.

Daryl watched Kristina walk past him, noticing her ass and the way it swayed back and forth as she walked, even with her limp. He shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking like that. Not here. Not at a time like this.

* * *

They were all outside. Kristina sat with Beth in the shade of the brick walls, in her arms and squirming, healthy little baby girl. She smiled down at her as she ran her finger down her cheek.

"She's so cute!" Kristina gushed, smiling over at Beth. Beth nodded and smiled back, looking down at Judith. "I love kids. They're great." She said, cooing at the baby softly. Footsteps made both of the girls look up, smiling as Carol walked up, sitting down next to Kristina.

"I see we have a fan of Judith." Carol said, looking at Beth, smirking. Kristina laughed and let the back of her head rest against the brick wall.

"Hey, gimmie a break. I ain't held a baby in such a long time. She's so little, her fingers are just so tiny!" She gushed over the baby again, not realizing both the women were laughing.

"Let's see how much you like her when she's cryin' in the middle of the night." Beth said playfully, but not really. You could tell the girl was tired. She had stepped up in taking care of the baby. She liked it, you see it in the way she carried Judith around with her all the time, but you could also see how drained she was.

"Hey, if you wanna go take a nap I ain't gon' mind watchin' her for a couple hours." Kristina said. Carol nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, we can take care of her for a little while if you wanna go get some rest." She piped in. Beth sighed happily and stood up, brushing off the back of her shorts.

"Thank you so much! Wake in time for lunch." She said happily as she skipped towards the door, stopping to let Carl unlock it before heading inside.

Kristina passed Judith to Carol, smiling at her as she cradled her softly, whispering little things to the baby.

"You have kids?" Kristina asked and Carols whole demeanor changed. She tensed up and Kristina could tell her was fighting back tears. She had obviously thrown salt into an open wound.

"I had a daughter. I lost her a couple months back. Before winter." She explained, making sure to keep it short. Kristina just shook her head, biting the inside of her lip; which was starting to become a very bad habit, she had realized when she started to taste blood on her tongue. She stopped and just looked at Carol.

"I'm so sorry." She said softy. "I can't even imagine how hard that musta been." Carol just pursed her lips together tightly.

"Part of me is glad she doesn't have live in constant fear." Carol looked over at Kristina and sniffled softly. "Ya know? At least she's in a better place." She added, wiping her brow with the back of her hand as she held the baby close to her chest.

Kristina nodded and looked down at her knee. The swelling had gone down a bit from yesterday. But it was bruised up real bad, still almost the size of a large orange. Carol's eyes followed Kristinas.

"How'd do that?" She asked curiously.

"Runnnin'. Tripped an fell." Kristina lied. She didn't want anyone to know what had really happened, and it seemed like a believable excuse. "I'll be back." Kristina said as she tried to get up, leaning against the wall and pushing herself up with her good leg, bringing herself to her feet she hobbled over to Daryl, who was violently pulling an ax behind his head, then heaving it into the ground, tearing it up for what seemed like crops. He stopped and looked at her, shielding his eyes from the morning sun as she stopped next to him.

"You need somethin'?" He asked, sounding annoyed. She shook her head and pulled the pack of cigarette out of her pocket.

"I was gon' have one and I thought of ya." Kristina said, not really letting him bother her. He didn't seem like the 'lets be friends' kinda guy. She just enjoyed his company, liked being around him. He threw the axe to the ground and headed towards the shade, pulling his shirt up and over his head before tossing it over his shoulder, holding his hand out as Kristina offered him a cigarette.

Daryl Dixon was very appealing to the eyes. Not only was he handsome but… damn, he had a nice body. His arms were nice and toned from years of chopping wood and carrying heavy game back his truck. He stomach was toned and muscular. She had to keep herself from reaching out and running her hand along his torso. She blushed as the thought of him on top of her, grunting as he pushed himself deep inside of her. She shook her head and tried to not make eye contact with him.

Daryl just watched her, her cheeked suddenly flushed a bright red before going pale again. He eyed her. His eyes slowly falling to her midsection which peeked out from underneath her grey t-shirt. He liked how pale she was. He'd never really cared much for being involved with girls. He never really looked at them unless he was looking at them in a dirty magazine. But he just couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He tried to catch a glance at her whenever she was around and it started to irritate him. He didn't like feeling distracted like this.

"'S'hot out here." She said, breaking the science. She fanned herself with one hand, holding her cigarette between her fingers with the other, taking a drag from time to time as she leaned against the wall.

"No shit." He grunted, not meaning for it to come out as harshly as it had but oh well. He didn't want her trying to get close to him anyway. Kristina didn't say anything else, just smoked her cigarette in the shade, chewing at her bottom lip. When she was done she flicked her cigarette onto the gravel.

"Thanks for the company." She said as she hobbled away, back towards Carol and Judith. Daryl never took his eyes off her as she walked away, his mind clouded with visions of her body, what it looked like without those pesky clothes covering up the goods. He grumbled to himself and dropped his cigarette to the ground, stepping on it as he walked back towards the patch of dirt he was tearing up with the ax He picked it up off the ground, looking back at the two women, fussing over that baby.


	4. Combat Baby

**Okay! So this chapter is kinda smutty... like.. really smutty. So if you're not a fan of smut, I wouldn't read it. Please review and let me know how you like the story! I'm working really hard on it. I'm also thinking of starting a Boondock Saints fanfic. :3 Enjoy!**

A couple days had past since Kristina had come to the prison. Her knee had healed up nicely, and the cut on her arm was still healing but it didn't stop her from pulling her weight. She'd walk to the creek with Glenn and Maggie, helping them carry water back for the group. She helped cook dinner and do dishes as well. She had even stepped up and started helping Beth with Judith at night, letting the young girl rest while she fed, burped and rocked the little baby back to sleep.

"Ya know how to use a gun?" Rick asked her one morning. Kristina looked up at him and nodded, shading her eyes against the sun.

"I grew up in West Virginia, 'course I know how ta use a gun." She chuckled. Her own gun had been left behind when the biters had over run her camp a while back. "Pretty good shot too, been poppin' squirrels off trees since I was five years old." She boasted. Rick smiled, nodding his head.

"I'm gonna ask you to stay. You've been nothin' but a pleasure to have around. You help with the chores, help with the baby. I can't really just send you packin'. The people here like you." He said. Kristina beamed.

"I'd love to stay. I like it here." She ran her fingers through her hair. "First time I've felt safe inna long time." She added, chewing at her bottom lip as she looked up at Rick.

"Welcome to the family." He said playfully, placing a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it tightly.

* * *

It was quiet that night. Kristina had wandered outside to smoke a cigarette. She leaned against the brick wall of the prison as she pulled the lighter out of her pocket. Her face was the only thing Daryl saw as he crept toward her, her face lit up by the flame of the lighter. She put it back in her pocket and inhaled deeply.

"Ya know it ain't safe for pretty girls like you to be outside alone… at night." Daryl growled lowly, only a few feet away from Kristina. She jumped, dropping her cigarette to the ground as she blindly threw a cross hook in front of her as she stepped forward, clocking Daryl square in the jaw. He stumbled back, holding his face with one hand as Kristina stepped forward again, her fist pulled back, ready to strike again at her attacker.

"Fuck you! S'just me!" Daryl shouted angrily. Kristina sighed and let her hand fall to her side.

"Fuck you! You shouldn't sneak up on people like that!" Kristina shouted back. Daryl grunted, pulling himself into an upright position, rubbing his jaw softly.

"Ya hit like a fuckin' girl." He grumbled, walking towards her, "I'm comin' towards you now. Don't draw any weapons." He added, a playful tone in his voice.

"Need me to kiss it better?" She teased as he reached her, he rolled his eyes and picked her cigarette up off the ground, taking it between his lips and puffing it a couple times to relight it. "Yeah, sure you can have my cigarette."

"Least ya could do after clockin' me in the fuckin' jaw." He hissed.

"Yea, sorry bout that." She apologized softly. He shook his head and chuckled softly.

"Ain't nothing'." He explained, holding the cigarette to her. She took it from him and put it between her lips. The filter was moist with his saliva. She looked at him and smirked softly. Something about Daryl Dixon drove her crazy. She wasn't sure what it was but she was so physically attracted to him. The way he carried himself, the way he spoke to her. It turned her on.

"You gon' kiss me?" She asked, letting the smoke billow from between her plump, pink lips. He looked down at her, furrowing his brow in annoyance.

"Why the fuck would I do that?" He asked, taking a couple steps back. She smiled sweetly at him, advancing towards him.

"You gay er somethin'?" She asked, knowing he wasn't but she liked to tease him. He scoffed and glared at her.

"Fuck no." He swore at her. "But just cause I ain't gay don't mean I wanna fuckin' kiss ya." He grumbled. She shrugged her shoulders as if nothing had happened and turned on her heels, flicking the cigarette and headed back towards the door. He watched her, curiosity getting best of him. "Why? Ya wanna kiss me er somethin'?" He called out to her.

She stopped, looking back at him over her shoulder and nodded. "Kinda." She said softly, turning back towards him.

In that moment Kristina felt as if she was invincible. She marched right up to Daryl Dixon, cupping his face firmly in her hands and pressed her soft lips against his. He pulled back, startled at what she had just done but she pulled him back, kissing him hungrily as she pressed her body tight against his. Just like the night he had carried her to her cell.

He wasn't sure about what to do. He sure as hell enjoyed it. But he didn't want her to know that. He let her kiss him for a moment longer, her tongue running along his bottom lip as he pulled away.

"Ain't so bad now, was it?" She teased, turning on her heels once again, leaving him in the dark, completely and utterly stunned.

* * *

Kristina couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned, wanting nothing more than to march herself into Daryl's cell and ride him like the cowgirl she could be. She chuckled to herself at the thought. The only power she might ever have over Daryl Dixon was being on top of him, ridin' him good.

Daryl in the next cell however, was furiously stroking himself, thinking of what her soft, warm lips would feel like wrapped around his swollen, aching member. He hadn't had to get off in months. Hadn't really had time, or the privacy to do so but tonight it just had to happen. He needed it. He hated himself partially for letting her kiss him. What the fuck was he thinking? But fuck, it has just felt so good.

He bit his bottom lip as he released, his body tensing up as he came all over his stomach. Grumbling to himself as he reached for his shirt. Wiping his body clean he rolled over onto his stomach and closed his eyes, trying to listen for any sounds coming from Kristina's cell. He heard nothing and eventually drifted off into a deep, restful slumber.

* * *

"Yer comin' huntin' wit me. Let's go." Daryl growled as he clanked something metal against the bars of my cell. She groaned and rolled over, looking at him through squinty eyes. "C'mon. Or Im'ma leave yer ass." He added before walking away.

Kristina pulled herself out of bed, pulling on her combat boots, which had once been two hundred dollar Dior boots. With the a little help of a knife she had fashioned them into decent hiking boots. She had fallen asleep in her jean and didn't see the need to change them. She threw on a dark brown shirt and grabbed her backpack, dumping the contents out onto the bed.

She grabbed the knife Daryl had given her, hooking it to the waistband of her jeans, throwing in a pair of shorts and a tank top. She threw the pack over her shoulder and sighed sleepily, making her way into the kitchen.

"Ready?" Daryl asked, as he saw her enter the kitchen. She nodded and stepped towards him. The kiss still on both their minds as he handed her a bottle of water and a pack of crackers. "Didchya bring some clothes? Don't know how long we'll be." He explained. She nodded again, not saying anything as they made their way outside.

It was still early, the sun just coming up over the ridge as they made their way to the car.

"We're drivin'?" She asked, he nodded and looked at her as she made her way to the passenger seat.

"We're gon' try a new area today, see what's there. Quick escape if somethin' happens." He explained. She nodded and opened the door, crawling in and throwing her backpack into the back seat.

She watched as Daryl threw his equipment into the back, shutting the door and climbed into the drivers side.

"Shame we can't ride that bike." Kristina gestured towards the motorcycle sitting in front of the car. Daryl smiled, chuckling a bit as he looked over at her, her chest and arms already glistening with sweat in the morning heat. He backed out slowly, getting out to unlock the gate with his set of keys, locking them back up once they were outside the fence.

They drove off, the windows down, enjoying a cigarette in silence until Daryl pulled off the main road, down a narrow dirt path.

"You been down 'er before?" She asked, looking over at him. He shook his head and drove the car far up the path until you could no longer see the main road. He stopped the car and turned it off.

"We walk from here." He growled softly, rolling the windows up, tossing the keys to Kristina. "Ya get to drive on ta way back." He smirked. Kristina chuckled and grabbed her pack out of the backseat, pulling it onto her shoulders as she watched Daryl pull his things from the back.

"Ya hunt before?" He asked, securing his crossbow to his back, stepping forward so he was walking just a little in front of Kristina.

"Ya, ain't done much since the biters came though. My first group thought that was the 'man's job'." She mumbled. Daryl laughed.

"It is the man's job." He looked back at her. "An ya do laundry and cook up what we bring home." He added, winking at her.

"Ya best shut yer mouth before I put this knife in yer ass." She teased. Daryl laughed loudly. She liked him like this. He was joking around with her, not really being an asshole, but not really opening up to her either. The last thing she wanted was for him to think she was gonna open up to him, because that wasn't gonna happen.

_"Git back here, ya little bitch." He growled, grabbing her by the hair and dragging her towards the fire. "Ya wanna back talk me? You ain't ever gonna talk again, f'that's how yer gonna be." He hissed in her ear as he grabbed the fire poker that had been resting on the rocks, the tip of it burned bright red as she struggled in his arms, kicking her legs wildly as she started to scream. _

_He slapped her hard across the face, her body jerked as his hand collided with her soft, pale flesh. Her grayish blue eyes instantly filling with tears as her cheek began to sting. He pushed her to the ground, causing her to fall onto her stomach. Before she could move he was on top of her, turning her onto her back, gripping her cheeks roughly, pushing his thumbs into her cheeks, between her teeth, causing her to open her mouth. _

_"No! Please!" She begged, whimpering loudly as he brought the fire poker closer to her face, he gripped her tongue between his forefinger and thumb, pulling it out of her mouth as the fire poker got closer and closer to her face. _

_Suddenly his weight was gone from her chest. She looked around and one of the men from her group had pushed him off of her. Kristina scrambled backwards, sobbing loudly as she pulled her knees into her chest. _

"Aye, snap out of it." Daryl said gruffly. Kristina hadn't realized she had stopped dead in her tracks, lost in her own memory.

"Sorry." Kristina muttered, kicking her feet at the ground in embarrassment. Daryl shook his head and continued to walk forward. His steps calculated and slow, making almost no sound. Kristina followed him, enjoying the view from the back, his toned triceps flexed as he held his cross bow in front of him, scanning the ridge from side to side.

Daryl stopped, holding his hand out, gesturing for her to stop. "Walkers." He said softly, bending his knees a little as he ducked behind a tree, motioning for her to come to him. Kristina looked in the direction he had been looking and didn't see a thing. She looked up at him as he turned his head to look from behind the tree and slipped out from between Kristina and the tree trunk. "Stay 'er." He whispered. He touched the knife on her waist and nodded.

She pulled it free from it's holster and gripped it tightly in her hand. He nodded at her and quickly ducked down, inching towards the ridge and within an instant Kristina couldn't see him anymore.

Her ears perked up at the sound of footsteps. Not Daryl's footsteps. She turned around and saw a biter about ten feet from where she was, headed straight for her. She lifted her arms above her head and walked towards the undead bastard, meeting him in the middle. She brought her knife down quickly into his forehead and watched as he fell to the ground. Soon, another walker was headed her way. She had no problem sticking her knife in this biters temple, sending it falling to the ground next to the other.

Where the fuck was Daryl? She didn't like that he wasn't here. Biters had begin to surround her, she lunged forward at them, bringing her knife to their skull, pushing it into their brain with swift, skillful movements.

Kristina slipped out of the ring of biters and took of towards the ridge that Daryl and gone down.

She found him, his knife in hand, stabbing biters in the forehead swiftly as he walked backwards, towards where she was.

She grabbed his arm and he looked down, before realizing that it was just her, he was raising his knife in the air. Kristina instinctively flinched and fell to the ground, covering her head with her arms, whimpering softly. He cocked his head to the side as he let his hand fall to his side.

"I ain't gon' stab ya." He growled, gripping her forearm and pulling her up to her feet. Daryl pulled her in the direction they had come from.

"No! It's overrun up there. Biters everywhere." She said breathlessly. Daryl huffed loudly and looked around.

"A'right." He growled. "This way." Kristina followed close behind him as they made their way further down the ridge, waiting for the walkers to stop showing in up such large numbers.

* * *

Kristina had set up the tent Daryl had brought, making sure to set up the sleeping bags close to each other as Daryl had started a small fire, keeping it as small as he could so he could cook up a squirrel he had shot earlier.

"Tomorrow, we double back. Head up ta ridge 'till we get ta the road. Then walk back ta car." He explained, as Kristina took a seat across from him, pulling out a cigarette, tossing him the pack as she placed it between her lips. Daryl surveyed her, she had blood on her cheeks, and leaves in her hair, but she didn't notice. He smiled to himself and shook his head as he lit his cigarette, tossing the pack back to her as she threw it in her backpack.

They sat in silence, listening for the sound of walkers coming towards their camp, but heard nothing but the chirping of crickets.

"I'm goin' to bed." Kristina said through a long, loud yawn. Daryl nodded, grabbing his crossbow from off his back.

"I'm gon' check ta perimeter." He said quietly as he watched Kristina crawl into the tent, kicking her boots off before zipping up the tent flap.

Daryl walked a couple hundred yards out, making sure he could still see the tent as he moved in a large circle around their makeshift camp. He shivered softly as he made his way around, not seeing a sign of anything.

He unzipped the tent flap slowly, as to not wake Kristina if she was already sleeping. She wasn't, she was running her fingers through her hair, sighing softly as she looked up, pulling her sleeping bag up to her chin.

"Ya naked in 'er?" He teased as he kicked his boots off outside the tent, zipping the flap up before undoing the zipper to his jeans. Kristina couldn't help but smirk, covering her mouth with the sleeping bag as she watched him undress. He let his jeans fall in a heap at his ankles, stepping out of them. He pulled off his leather vest and dropped it on top of his jeans, leaving him in just his boxers, socks and a black wife beater. She felt herself blushing as he crawled into his sleeping bag.

"S'cold." She shivered as he made himself comfortable. He nodded and wrapped his sleeping bag around himself. He nodded and closed his eyes. It was quiet for a couple moments before he heard her teeth start to chatter.

"Jesus." He mumbled to himself, pulling himself as close to the edge of his sleeping bag as he could, pulling it open and silently waiting for her to crawl into his. She smiled softly as her teeth continued to chatter. She crawled out of her sleeping bag and into his, pressing her body tightly against his warm, hard body. She grabbed her sleeping bag and unzipped it, draping it on top of them as she turned around, so her back was pressed into his chest. He lay there for a moment, unsure about what to do before curling his forearm around her stomach, pulling her tighter to him as he rested his head on the makeshift pillow of his pack, her hair tickling his nose as he inhaled it softly.

Apples.

Her hand found his and she began to gently rub her thumb along the back of his hand. He wasn't sure how he felt about this. He didn't like being this close to someone. Physically or emotionally. She was getting to him. She was getting under his skin. He actually cared about what happened to her and he was becoming distracted because of that.

Without realizing it he had pressed his lips to her shoulder, holding himself there as he inhaled her scent. Her scent drove him wild as he felt her body shift so she was pressed as tight as she could get against him. He peppered soft kisses across her shoulder, his hand now moving up and down over her stomach. Her body began reciprocating with his, moving her hips against his slowly, the feeling of her ass against his groin sent him into a frenzy. He had to have her… right here, right now.

He rolled over so he was on top of her, pinning her to the ground with his hands as he leaned down, pressing his lips to hers hungrily, forcing his tongue into her mouth. She pressed her tongue against his, massaging it gently as her arms snaked around his neck, her fingers curling into his hair as she arched her hips to meet his, feeling his manhood throbbing.

He aggressively pushed her hips down with one hand, slipping his fingers into the waistband of her shorts and shoving them down her shapely thighs. He leaned back and looked down at her, squirming underneath him sent chills down his spine as he realized how much she wanted him, her hands reaching up and running up and down his torso. She slipped her hands underneath his wife beater and pushed it up over his stomach and chest. She smiled at the sight of Daryl, half naked on top of her in the moonlight shining through the mesh window of the tent.

He lifted her legs with his strong arms and pulled her shorts off the rest of the way, tossing them to the side as he leaned down, pulling her tank to up to just underneath her breasts, kissing downward slowly as she curled her fingers in his hair once again, panting as she wriggled around underneath him.

He smirked against her flesh as he kissed his way down towards her womanhood. He could sense her excitement as she arched her hips as he pulled away, readjusting himself so that he could lay between her legs comfortably, running his hands up her thighs, gripping them as he reached up, parting her lips with his thumb and diving in.

He attacked her swollen, sensitive clit with his tongue, swirling it around her button as she moaned softly, pulling her hands from his hair and sitting up on her elbows to watch him. He locked eyes with her as he slowly slipped a finger into her soaking entrance. Her jaw dropped as she let out a small gasp as he curled and uncurled his finger inside of her as his tongue circled her clit.

He sucked on her nub, nibbling it softly between his teeth. She moaned loudly, falling onto her back once again as she spread her legs wider for him. He smiled as he pulled away from her clit, pushing another finger into her as she let out a small squeal.

This is when Daryl couldn't control himself anymore. He removed his fingers from inside of her and brought them to his mouth, sucking his fingers clean of her juices. He pushed his boxers down and placed his aching member at her entrance, holding himself there as he leaned over her, pressing his lips to her ear.

"Beg fer it." He growled, resting himself on one forearm as his other hand found her hair, gripping it tightly as he wrapped it around his hand. He breathed softly against her neck as she whined softly.

"Give it ta me. I need it so fuckin' bad." She groaned. He chuckled, nipping softly at her jawbone.

"Yer gon' have ta do betta than that." He mumbled, pushing just the head of his cock into her. She let out a small moan and wrapped her arms around his neck, digging her nails into his shoulder.

"Fuck me, please. I need ta feel ya inside me. I want ya so fuckin' much." She whimpered, and with that, Daryl thrust the entire length of his manhood into her warm, slippery depths, angling his hips so that as he pulled out, the head of his cock scraped roughly against the spongy patch of her upper walls.

"Oh." Was all she said as he entered her. He looked down at her as he began to moves his hips in and out, back and forth, stopping as he pushed into her, moving his hips in small circles, his cock hitting ever crevasse of her soaking wet womanhood.

That's what sent her over the edge, she moaning loudly and bucked her hips up against his, her nails digging into his shoulder so softly they broke skin. Daryl grunted as her nails pierced his flesh. She dragged her nails down his back, leaving him with deep scratches.

"Fuck." He whispered into her ear as he felt her orgasm take over, feeling her tremble underneath him almost sent him to the point of no return but he stopped himself and reached between their bodies, rubbing her clit with his ring and middle finger in a small circle.

Her body shook against his as his fingers found her button, she moaned his name loudly.

"Daryl. Fuck." She whimpered as her body started to relax. She realized he hadn't come yet so she decided to take the initiative, pulling herself up from underneath him, sitting on her knees as she looked at him square in the eye.

He was a little puzzle but soon realized that she was moving so she could lay on her stomach in front of him, her mouth only inches away from his throbbing cock. She smirked as she took him into her mouth, tasting his salty pre-cum and her juices. She swirled her tongue around the thick, mushroom head, sucking him slowly into her mouth, gagging softly as his cock hit the back of her throat.

He gripped her hair tightly as he pushed forward, making her take all of him. His entire length filling her throat as he looked down at her.

The sight of her with his cock down her throat almost made him come right there but he controlled himself. Her hair was pulled away from her face by his hands, her eyes sparkled as tears started to well in the corners. He held himself there, mentally taking a picture of this for later use. Her perfect, plump lips wrapped around the base of his cock.

She never took her eyes off of his as he stared down at her. He pulled back, hearing her gasp for air as he pushed himself forward with force, feeling her gag on his cock once more before pulling back again, now thrusting in and out of her throat, a loud, guttural moan escaping his lips as he spilled his seed into her mouth. She hungrily swallowed every last drop as he released her hair, panting heavily as he watched her lick her lips clean.

"Holy shit." He mumbled, crawling back into the sleeping bag after pulling his boxers back into place. He looked down as Kristina took her place next to him, pressing her bare ass against him once again, smirking as she sighed heavily.

He closed his eyes and wrapped his arm around her waist, holding him close to her as he eventually started to doze off.


	5. Authors Note

So, I haven't gotten as much feedback as I'd like to have gotten, but I guess that's what happens. I'm curious to know what you guys think, and if I should even continue writing it. I kind of want to re-write it. I'm also currently working on a Boondock Saints story if y'all are interested.

s/9023034/1/A-Saints-Revenge

So leave me some feedback, review review review! And tell me how you like A Saints Revenge as well!

-Doomie


	6. Feels Like Home

The next morning Daryl awoke, yawning loudly and rubbing his eyes sleepily. He reached turned around to a cold spot where Kristina should have been. He stopped for a moment and looked around. She wasn't in the tent. Panic struck as he scrambled to put his clothes on and unzip the tent flap.

He looked around camp and didn't see her, his body was now shaking, in panic and anger. He grabbed his crossbow and loaded it, pulling it up to his face as he scanned the perimeter.

The snapping of a branch made him spin around, his finger on the trigger. In his crosshairs, stood the young blonde, smiling at him happily.

"Mornin'." She said, pushing past him. In her arms she carried a dead, fat, healthy looking rabbit. Daryl lowered his crossbow and looked at her in shock.

"Where ta fuck where ya?" He asked harshly, strapping his crossbow to his back. She lay the rabbit on the ground near her pack, then stood up, wiped her hands on her jeans and smiled.

"I went hunting. Set some snares." She explained. "I only checked the one before comin' back to see if you had woke up yet. I got about six more out their if ya wanna come check'em with me." Daryl just stared at her. He was mad she had left camp without telling him, but it was more about last night. He was mad he had given into temptation.

"You shoulda told me ya was leavin'." He grumbled, fumbling to slip his boots on as he glared at her. "What if a bunch a walkers had come through 'er, I woulda been killed, all thanks to you." He roughly pulled the laces of his boots tight around his ankles. She crossed her arms over her chest and frowned. "An' you coulda been killed out 'er!" He almost shouted at her. He watcher her face fall in anger, then her fist clenched and she chewed at her bottom lip before storming over to him.

"You listen to me Daryl Dixon, you ain't mad about me leavin' camp. You ain't mad about walkers cause I know you can handle yerself, yer mad because we fucked last night. You act like this big, tough guy who ain't got no cares for anyone but himself. Fuck that. You do care, and yer pissed off that I saw that last night. Yer pissed cause you left yer fucking guard down." She shouted at him, only inches from his face. She had pushed herself up on her tippy toes so she could be closer to him.

_"Who the fuck you think you is talkin' to me like that?" He growled. He was raised to never put his hands on a woman but man, was he tempted to right now. He raised his hands to her face, outlining her for a moment before she fell to the ground, covering her head with her arms and pulling her legs up under her stomach._

_"Sorry!" She sobbed._

_He brought down his leather belt hard on her back. She screamed in pain as it echoed throughout the forest. She had her hands covering her head and face as she pulled her knees up underneath her._

_"Stop! Please stop! I'm sorry!" She cried out as he brought the belt back up behind his head, swiftly bringing it back down on her bare flesh. She sobbed and the pain almost began to be to much. Her head started to spin as she bit her lip so hard it started to bleed._

_"I'm gon' teach ya wha' it means to be a good girl." He growled lowly before pulling the belt back once more, swinging it down onto her lower back. That's when she passed out._

"C'mon, git up." Daryl cooed softly. He had seen her drop to the ground like this before. Yesterday when he almost stabbed her. He thought that it had been to save herself incase he had followed through accidentally. But he realized what this was. This was instinct. Instinct that only someone who has been beaten has.

Kristina slowly relaxed her body and allowed Daryl to pick her up off the ground, helping her to her feet. She brushed herself off and turned away from him, embarrsed by her actions.

"Where ya goin'?" Daryl reluctantly called out. She grabbed her pack off the log, along with her rabbit and headed in the direction of the woods.

"Checkin' the rest of my snares. Break down camp, when I get back we can leave." She explained. Who the hell was she, bossing Daryl Dixon around like that? He didn't argue though, he didn't want another screaming match. He just watched her walk off into the woods until he could no longer see her.

* * *

The walk back to the car was silent. She carried four rabbits by the ears in her hand, her backpack draped across her shoulder. Occasionally she wiped her brow with the back of her hand and sigh loudly.

There hadn't been any walkers on their way back to the car. They threw their gear in the trunk before Kristina climbed into the drivers side, turning around and watching the dirt path as she backed up.

Once they hit pavement she took off. She gunned it. They were going ninety-five MPH as she let out a playful 'Whoo hoo!'. Daryl chuckled as she motioned for her backpack in the backseat.

"Grab my cigarettes would ya?" She asked, slowing down only slightly as Daryl reached back, pulling the flap open, digging for her cigarettes. Once the pack was out he helped himself before handing her one, throwing the pack back into her bag.

"I'm sorry 'bout gettin' mad at you this mornin'." He apologized quietly. She shook her head and lit her cigarette.

"Ain't nothin'." She smirked over at him. He laughed and took a quick pull from his cigarette. Kristina slowed the car down as they passed a delivery tuck with the back door wide open. Kristina could see packages upon packages lined up on the shelves. She looked over at Daryl and grinned. "We should grab those, bring them back. Might be somethin' useful in there." She explained.

Daryl nodded and hopped out of the car before she had even come to a full stop, pulling his crossbow off his back and doing a quick scan before hopping up into the back of the truck, checking that with his crossbow brought up to his face.

Kristina parked the car, shutting the door quietly as she popped the trunk, walking back and pushing all their gear forward. She walked to the truck and looked up at Daryl, shielding her eyes from the bright sun.

"You throw'em down to me. I'll toss'em in the car." He nodded in agreement as he strapped his crossbow to his back, pulling boxes down off the shelves and tossing them down to Kristina. She'd catch two or three, run to the car and throw them in the trunk. They did this for about an hour before the truck was completely empty and the car was packed to the brim.

As they climbed back into the car, Daryl looked at Kristina with a small smirk. "S'like Christmas." He teased. She nodded and started the car, pulling back a few feet from the delivery truck then drove forward, in the direction of the prison.

* * *

It was like Christmas when the duo had returned from their hunt. Carl and Beth excitedly ripping open packages while the adults sat around watching them. Kristina sat further back, skinning her game while she smirked at the excited squeals coming from the children.

"Dad!" Carl exclaimed. "Look at this!" He held up a shiny knew hunting knife already in a holster. Rick stood up and walked over to his son, showing him how to strap the holster to his belt next to his gun.

"Look at these." Carol said, holding up a case of fine wine. Kristina smiled and leaned against the wall.

"We gon' eat and drink good tonight!" Kristina called out. All the adults laughed as she began to gut the rabbits, tossing the innards into a bucket that she had grabbed from under the stove.

The contents of the packages had been diverse. Toys, knives, expired food, computers, wine, and some clothing that the girls could split between themselves.

Kristina and Daryl hadn't spoken since they returned to the prison. He had been avoiding her, trying to keep busy so she wouldn't bother him. As much as he did care for her, she was becoming a distraction and he couldn't have that. He would talk to her when needed, no more, no less. And no more hunting trips either.

* * *

After the two kids had finished dinner and had headed to bed with baby Judith, the adults opened a couple bottles of wine. The conversations had been good as had the company. Kristina and Maggie sat next to each other as they giggled, looking over at Glenn and Daryl a couple times.

Daryl caught that and he fumed. She was telling Maggie about what happened in the woods. That was no one else's business but his and hers. He stormed over to them, already a little drunk himself and sat down.

"Whatya talkin' 'bout?" He asked gruffly. Kristina and Maggie looked at each other, then giggled.

"Weeelllllll, if you must know," Kristina said, her eyes were glassy and her cheeks were flushed red. "We're discussing the cuteness of the men in this group." She explained, leaning forward against the table. "Maggies list goes like this;" She looked at Maggie and held out her hand, her thumb sticking out as she placed her index finger from her other hand on the tip of her thumb.

"I said it was: Glenn, and if Shane was till around, him, then you, then Rick." Maggie explained, blushing softly as she took another drink from her wine.

"And then my list goes: You, Rick, Hershel, then Glenn." She started, looking at Maggie, placing a hand on her shoulder. "And it' ain't nothin' against Glenn, cause he's adorable. I just have a thing for older men." Kristina said, trying to hold a straight face. Both of the girls laughed loudly, leaning into each other as tears rolled down their cheeks.

Daryl shook his head, smiling because the girls we're drunk. Kristina was cute, he couldn't deny that. She made his stomach tighten when she caught his eyes. She gestured as if she was smokin' a cigarette. Daryl nodded and stood up, bringing the bottle of wine in the center of the table with him. Kristina looked at Maggie but she had already stood up, making her way over to Glenn.

As much as Daryl wanted to stay away from her, he just couldn't. Something about her made him feel… normal. With all this fucked up shit going on, she felt like home. When he was around her nothin' else mattered, which is why he shouldn't be around her so much because other things did matter. This group. This prison. His life.

Once they were outside Kristina stood in front of Daryl, biting her bottom lip. He looked back at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Whatya lookin' at?" Daryl growled. Kristina chuckled and took a step forward towards him. He stepped back, his back pressed against the cold brick of the building. She stepped closer to him and bit her bottom lip again. The site of her sent shivers down Daryl's spine.

"S'look like? I'm lookin' at you, dumbass." She teased, she walked towards him until her legs were in between his, her fingers hooked through his belt loops. "Thinkin' about last night." Her words were a little slurred but it made Daryl smile. The thought of her wiggling around underneath him sure was a sight. "I had a lot of fun." She whispered, "Felt real good." Her breath on his ear was almost too much for him. He lifted the bottle of wine to his lips and took a long, hard pull as her hands roamed his midsection.

Daryl reached behind her, running his hands along her backside, his fingers finding the pack of cigarettes in her back pocket. He grabbed it and pulled one out, lighting it between his lips before passing it to her. She took a drag and then handed it back to him.

"If you're interested in 'nother romp in the sheets, ya know where ta find me." She whispered before planting a kiss on his cheek. Daryl watched her walk inside, contemplating on taking her up on that offer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so this one is a shorty, kind of a filler for the next chapter. Keep reviewing and tell me what you think! Also, go read my Boondock Saints story, A Saints Revenge! It'll be a smutty story, I mean... it's Murphy... it's gotta be smutty. So anyway, enjoy!**

Daryl sat outside for a longtime before returning inside. Everyone had fallen asleep by now and he was quiet so he wouldn't wake them. He reached his bed and sat down, running his fingers through his hair as he kicked his boots off, pulling his leather vest off his shoulders, hanging it up on a coat hook that he had fashioned on the metal bars. He stood for a moment, contemplating his next move before he pulled his shirt off and tossed it onto his bed, stepping out of his cell and into Kristina's.

He looked at her, sleeping soundly, snuggled up underneath her purple sleeping bag, snoring softly. He smirked and walked further into her cell, tapping her on the shoulder softly. She stirred, opening her eyes slightly, smiling up at him.

"Hi," she whispered, moving herself over in the bed to make room for him. He smiled softly back at her and pulled his jeans off, crawling underneath her sleeping bag with her.

It was a tight squeeze as she started to crawl on top of him but he stopped her.

"Not tonight. I just want to be near you." He mumbled into her ear as he pushed her onto the mattress gently. She whimpered and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him against her.

He nuzzled her neck with the tip of his nose as he snaked his arms around her waist, tangling his legs with hers as she slowly drifted back to sleep. He kissed her forehead gently, holding his lips to her skin as he inhaled deeply.

Apples.

He had grown accustomed to fending for himself. His brother always being kind of an asshole, his drunk mother never taking care of him and his father… well his father was a whole different story. He shivered at the thought of his father and closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of her body radiating against his.

He had always pushed people away to keep himself from getting hurt but this time… as much as he tried to fight his feelings for this girl, he just couldn't. He wanted to stay away but fuck, she was so irresistible. Daryl had never met a girl like her before.

He found his eyelids growing heavy as he breathed in her smell over and over again, and soon he was fast asleep.

Kristina woke, Daryl's arms wrapped around her waist as she turned to face him, kissing him softly on the lips.

"Morning." She whispered, nuzzling her nose against his as he sighed sleepily.

"Mornin'." He mumbled, moving his face to the crook of her neck, snuggling in close as he pulled her into him tighter. She smirked and ran her fingers through his hair, kissing the side of his face softly, yawning as she stretched her body against his.

"C'mon, we gotta get up." She said reluctantly, sitting up. He groaned and rolled onto his back. She crawled over him, and got out of bed. Daryl smirked as he watched her, clad in only panties and a tank top. She made sure to bend over at the waist, keeping her knees straight as she dug through her bag for a clean pair of shorts. It was already sweltering in the prison and beads of sweat had already begun to collect on her brow. She wiped them away, finding a pair of dark denim shorts. She pulled them on, and threw her hair up into a messy bun and looked back at Daryl.

"I'm gon' get up in a minute." He mumbled, pushing the sleeping bag off his body and stretching, groaning loudly as his tight muscles started to relax.

Kristina nodded, blowing him a kiss playfully as she headed out of the cell. Daryl put his hands behind his head and smiled, realizing how relaxing it could be to give into temptation.

A figure appeared at the entrance of Kristina's cell. It was Rick. Daryl blinked then shook his head, sitting up and running his fingers through his hair.

"We need to make a run, find baby formula and diapers." Rick said softly, leaning against the way. "I want you to go. You can bring her with you if you'd like." He added. Daryl shook his head and stood up, grabbing his jeans from the floor and pulling them on.

"I ain't bringing her, I'll bring Glenn." Daryl explained as he buttoned his jeans. Daryl didn't want to put her in danger. Beside, Glenn was better at fighting off walkers if worse came to worse. Rick nodded and pushed himself off the wall.

"Do what you gotta do. If you find any other supplies you know to bring it back." He explained before leaving the cell. Daryl shook his head again and left Kristina's cell, walking into his, grabbing a shirt and his leather jacket, along with his crossbow.

Kristina was outside, playing tag with Carl and Beth. He stopped and watched her dart from side to side as Beth chased her, laughing as she continued to be only inches away from tagging Kristina.

Her eyes met Daryl and she stopped, putting her hands on her knees, panting.

"I need a break!" She called out to the children who had now began chasing each other. She jogged over to Daryl and smiled as she reached him.

"Well it sure was a surprise wakin' up to ya in my bed this mornin'." She teased, biting her bottom lip. Daryl smirked and kicked his foot at the ground.

"I'm runnin' into town today, gotta pick up shit for Lil' Asskicker." He explained, wiping sweat from his forehead. Kristina nodded and held her hand up, covering her eyes from the sun.

"You want me to come with ya?" She asked. Daryl shook his head, gently touched the exposed skin of her stomach. Her tank top had rode up her torso and he noticed that she had a bellybutton ring. He smiled and touched it. He had never noticed it before.

"I'm gon' bring Glenn, I jus' wanted ta let ya know." He explained. She nodded and leaned in, kissing him gently on the tip of lips.

"Be careful, please." She asked, backing away from him. He nodded as she turned around, running back to the kids as she shouted. "I'm it!"

They had caught him off guard. He had gotten hit with something heavy before he could even get his crossbow off his back.

He came to in what looked like the basement of a building, his hands tied behind his back. His feet were duct taped to the legs of the chair he was sitting in. He began to struggle, attempting to free himself but to no avail. Suddenly the door swung open and in walked his older brother Merle.

"Baby Brotha! What a nice surprise!"


	8. Priorities

**Sorry it took me so long to update! I rewrote this chapter like, 8 times before I finally decided on this one. I hope you enjoy and aren't too mad at me for not updating in so long :[ I'll also be updating my boondock saints FF tonight as well, check it out. _A Saints Revenge _**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWWWW**

Kristina's POV

"Bring 'em back." I gave Rick's shoulder a gentle squeeze as he looked down at me. "Don't come back 'er without 'em or you'll have to deal with me." Rick smirked, shaking in head at my playful banter in such a serious situation.

It had taken Hershel, Carol and Beth along with Rick to get me to stay at the prison. It had been a couple days since Daryl and Glenn had gone missing, and once we had discovered their location, we had made a plan to go get them.

I had been adamant on going with the rest of the convoy but instead, Rick wanted me to stay behind and look after things here. With Daryl and Glenn gone, Rick would be leaving with Michonne, the woman who had stumbled into their camp shortly after the pair had been taken captive by the Governor, Oscar and Maggie, the camp would practically be left unattended.

Rick had faith in the rest of his group, he told me, but he needed someone with a strong mind. How he figured I had a strong mind was beyond me but I felt honored as he handed me a handgun.

"Don't waste bullets. If anything happens try and use hand to hand combat as much as possible, this is all we have left." He explained, his tone was filled with worry. "And please, keep Carl and Judith safe, they're all I have left." He added. My heart panged for him, but I kept a straight face, nodding.

I watched the smaller group leave, headed towards the gate while I sat behind, resting my hand on Beth's shoulder. She leaned against me, biting her bottom lip while she watched her sister depart.

"It'll be okay." I tried to calm her shaking body against mine but my words did little to comfort her as the group disappeared into the forest. "Let's go check on Judith." I said, turning the guns safety on before slipping it into the back of my jeans, pulling her shoulder gently towards the prisons entrance.

* * *

I watched as the prison gates opened, my eyes scanning for Daryl. When I saw him I took off running, sprinting towards him with such speed that when I jumped into his arms, we both fell back. I couldn't help the tears that poured down my cheeks as he wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me close to him.

"I thought you left me ta fend for myself." I teased through sobs. I felt his body move against mine as he chuckled, running his fingers up and down my spine as he kissed my shoulder softly.

"Never." His low voice rumbled throughout me as I sat up, looking down at him. He was beat up pretty bad. Had a black eye, a busted lip and a large cut that ran from his hairline down to his eyebrow.

"What the fuck happened to you?" I asked, grabbing his face, inspecting his wounds carefully as he placed his hands on my waist, closing his eyes as I gently placed my thumb next to the gash on his forehead.

"I'll be fine." He growled, squeezing me gently before pushing his hips against mine discretely. I smirked and stood up, grabbing his forearm with my hand, pulling him up from the ground.

* * *

"We have a problem." Rick said to me while I watched Daryl retreat to his cell, pulling his shirt off over his head, leaving him in just a white wife beater. I only took my eyes off Daryl when he disappeared into his concrete haven.

"What?" I asked, pulling the handgun out of the waist band of my jeans, handing it back to Rick. He shook his head and pushed it back towards me. I shrugged and slipped the gun back into my jeans before looking up at Rick's worried face. "What is it?"

"Merle." He whispered, keeping his eyes locked on me. "If we kick Merle out, either Daryl is gonna go with him or he's gonna run right back to the Governor and lead him here." Rick's voice shook with fear, his eyes wide. I almost didn't feel safe being around him like this, but it was Rick. He's been nothing but kind to me. No need to feel fear but the look in Rick's eyes said otherwise. "Merle has got to go, but either way, we're fucked."

I stood there for a moment, tapping my chin with my forefinger before nodding. "Let me talk to Daryl, see if there's something he can say to Merle to keep him from acting out." I offered. Rick shook his head.

"Merle isn't staying here. He's unstable, not in his right mind. He's not safe." I bit my bottom lip at the realization that Merle and most likely Daryl would be leaving this prison in a few short hours.

"I'll tell Daryl." Rick nodded and patted my shoulder as I made my way towards Daryl's cell.

I leaned against the metal bars, smiling as Daryl lay in his bed, a wet rag lay across his forehead, his eyes were closed.

"Hey." I said, making my way towards him. He opened one eye and smiled at me, outstretching one arm as I sat on the edge of the bed.

"We have a problem." I finally managed to croak out through the lump that sat in my throat, threatening to choke me to death as I watched Daryl's unchanging face.

He just grunted in acknowledgement, my fingers roaming his stomach gently as I inhaled, thinking about the best way to tell him that his brother wasn't welcome here.

"Rick doesn't want Merle to stay." I whispered, biting my bottom lip.

Daryl's eyes flew open and he pulled his arm from around my waist, sitting up quickly, glaring at me. "What?" He growled, pulling the rag off his forehead and tossing it to the ground.

"Rick doesn't think it's safe for him to stay here. He wants him to leave." I explained quickly, pressing my hands to his chest. "He's worried that if he leaves, he's gonna run back to the Governor and bring him right back here." Daryl pushed my hands off his chest roughly. "Hey! Don't be mad at me, this ain't my idea!" I almost shouted at him.

"Fuck that, so yer just gon' be Rick's fuckin' messenger girl?" he spat angrily. I glared at him, pushing my index finger to his chest.

"I offered to come talk to you 'bout this. I thought you'd handle it better hearin' it from me than from anyone else." I hissed, pushing on his sternum with the tip of my finger roughly. "I don't want you to go, that's what we're worried 'bout." I said truthfully.

"If Merle goes, I go." He explained, his tone much softer now, his hand grabbing mine and pulling it around his waist.

"What 'bout me?" I asked, my voice suddenly cracking as I tried to hold back tears. He sighed loudly against my neck, leaning in and pulling me tight into his body.

"Yer comin' with us." He whispered. My eyes grew wide with fear and shook my head.

"I don' wanna go back out there." I whimpered, chewing at my bottom lip. "I don't want us out there. I wanna stay 'er, where it's safe." I explained, tears suddenly filling my eyes.

"You'll be fine with me an' Merle." His words comforted me a little but I was still hesitant. His eyes silently begged me to go with him, to not let him walk out of here without me. I inhaled deeply, nodding as I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll talk to Rick." I said, standing up. Daryl grabbed my hand and pulled me back into his cell, wrapping his arms around me, pulling my body against his, tipping his head down and kissing me hard on the lips. I whimpered against his mouth as his hands gripped my ass roughly, squeezing my ass cheeks in his palms as he pushed his tongue into my mouth, moaning as he moved his hips against mine.

Our tongues danced against each other, exploring every last nook of my mouth while his hands moved further down, cupping my ass cheeks in his palms, pulling my hips up against his. I could feel him throbbing through his jeans as I rocked my hips back and forth against his hands.

He pulled away and panted heavily. "I missed you. I ain't ever leavin' you again." He mumbled against my forehead, before kissing it gently. "I'm gon' talk to Rick. Get yer shit packed, and pack mine too." He ordered. I nodded and squeezed his shoulder gently before he left.

* * *

"This was a really dumb idea." I grumbled, walking behind Merle, and in front of Daryl, rubbing the sweat from my forehead as we stopped at a little crick. Merle turned around, laughing gently.

"Lil' girl you best learn to speak when spoken too." He chuckled. I gawked at him, my body blushing red with heat as I turned around, looking at Daryl, giving him a knowing glare.

"Merle, shut ta fuck up, wouldya?" Daryl spat. Merle shook his head, sucking the corner of his lip into his mouth as he took looked Daryl and I up and down.

"Lil girly-friend here gotchu whipped, baby brotha." Daryl rolled his eyes and looked around, squinting his eyes from the sun.

"Man, we should go back, try an' talk ta-" Daryl started but Merle cut him off.

"Who? Officer Rick?" Merle spat. "Yer best fuckin' friend, huh?" Daryl wasn't paying attention to him anymore, and neither way I.

There was a distinct sound of a baby crying in the air. My body tensed with shock as I started towards the noise.

"Judith." Was all I could say before I took off running, down the crick where the sound had come from. I heard Daryl's footsteps behind me and soon we were where the crick opened up into a river, a bridge about a hundred yards down.

There were walkers everywhere and a man was standing in the middle, yelling something in Spanish while he tried to take out the walkers getting closer to his car. The baby screaming echoed through the woods. I started towards the bridge but Daryl gabbed me, handing me his knife.

"Stay here. If you have to run, take off up stream, do not go into the woods." He growled. "Meet us back here if you have too, we won't leave without ya." He let go of my arm, walking backwards towards the bridge. "No guns unless ya gotta." He added before turning around, sprinting towards the family in distress. Merle followed shortly behind him.

I watched, squinting, trying to keep my eyes on them but I couldn't see what was going on, the bridge was to far way. I started moving closer but decided to keep where I was, looking over my shoulder, keeping an eye out for the stray walker.

They didn't bother me while I waited for Daryl and Merle to return. I had sat down on a large rock and filled my water bottle up for later. I let the cool water run through my fingers while I waited, enjoying the feel against my skin in the warm summer heat.

I heard voices, Daryl and Merles voices to be exact.

"Fuck you, Merle. I'm takin' _my_ girl and we're gon' go back to that prison. With or without you." Daryl spat. I heard the rustle of leaves and then Daryl appeared from the woodwork, holding his hand out for mine, grabbing me and pulling me behind him.

"Lil' brotha, yer mind just doesn't seem to be in the right place." I heard Merle's voice behind me and looked around, seeing the barrel of his gun aimed at my forehead.

I stopped dead in my tracks, speechless. Before I could blink Daryl was next to Merle, aiming the crossbow at Merle's temple.

"Baby brotha, that's the second time in a half hour you've pointed that fuckin' thing at me. If ya want yer little girly-friend here to see tomrraw, ya better put that thing down." I saw the conflict in Daryl's eyes, looking at me then back to Merle before he lowered his crossbow, grunting as he unloaded it and stepped closer to Merle.

"If ya harm a hair on her fuckin' head I swear to God I will gut you like a fuckin' pig." He hissed in his brother's ear. Merle chuckled and pressed the gun against my forehead, cocking the hammer back.

I squeezed my eye together tight and waited.

"Since when did pussy ever come 'tween me and ya?" Merle asked, sounding a little hurt.

"We went back for ya. We went up on that rooftop and ya were gone." Daryl growled. "Put the fuckin' gun down, Merle." His voice sounded desperate. I still refused to open my eyes, feeling the cold metal of the gun pressed between my eyes.

"If she wasn't around, ya wouldn't be so worried about gettin' back to Mr. Rick, would ya?" Merle asked, chuckling gently. He pulled the gun back a little before slamming it back against my head, making me stumble back a couple steps. "If she was dead, we could go and live off on our own!" Merle almost shouted. I opened my eyes at this point, tears rolling down my cheeks as I stayed silent.

"Merle, put the fuckin' gun down because it don't matter. If ya kill her I'm still goin' back to that prison, but you'll be dead right along 'side her." Daryl screamed, pushing his brothers shoulders, making him stumble, his gun fell into the leaves and Daryl dove for it, grabbing it in his hand and holding it up at his brothers face.

"Baby Brotha…" Merle whispered, shaking his head. "Yer priorities when an' got all fucked up, didn't they?"


	9. Warm and Alive

Daryl grabbed me by the hand, lacing his fingers with mine as we headed back in the direction of the prison as pushed himself to his feet.

"So yer jus' gon' leave me out here?" Merle asked, his voice was filled with sudden distress.

"I ain't ever said you couldn't come back." Daryl shouted over his shoulder, not stopping but actually moving fast. I almost had to jog to keep up.

I heard nothing for a minute, then the scuffle of leaves under heavy footsteps as Merle followed us reluctantly.

* * *

A shot rang out, making the birds fly from the trees. I stopped dead in my tracks as I heard screaming.

"The prison." I gasped, pulling my hand from Daryl's, running ahead of him with my handgun drawn, turning the safety off as we neared the clearing where the prison sat.

Rick, who was cornered against the chainlink fence was trying to fend off walkers coming in all directions. I ran forward, grabbing the large hunting out of it's holster as I ran up behind the biters, pushing the blade deep into the back of their skulls with a loud squelching sound.

Daryl and Merle were on either side of me, taking down walkers one after another. I smirked to myself as I grabbed Rick, pulling him down the length of fence, free of any walkers.

That's when it happened. The gunshot rang out, making my head spin. My ears hurt so bad I barely even noticed the searing pain in my stomach. I looked down and saw a pool of red growing on my white t-shirt.

My jaw dropped and I looked up at Rick, my mouth hung open in shock as I tried to say something but no words came out. The pain was unbearable as I dropped to my knees.

Everything had such a beautiful glow to it. It was almost like I was in a cloud as the long grass tickled the underside of my chin. I could feel myself smile at the unusual sensation, running my hands through the weeds as I felt myself being pushed forward slightly.

Daryl. His blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight as he grabbed my shoulders. Why was he so upset for? Didn't he see how beautiful everything was? How perfect this life could be if you took it in from a different perspective.

I gaspsed as I was shook back to reality, whimpering instantly as I felt the gunshot wound in my stomach starting to burn in pain once again.

"Oh my god." I said breathlessly, looking up at Daryl for some kind of help. I could see the fear in his eyes as he looked down at me, clenching my hand in his as he pulled me to my feet, wrapping his arm around my back and sweeping me off my feet as he ran towards the front gate.

"Open the fuckin' gate!" He shouted. "Open it up! She's been shot!" He cried out. Suddenly, a group of people ran towards the gate to watch Daryl bring me back inside.

"Baby…" I whispered, my eyelids growing heavy. "Yer always… carryin' me." I smirked, remembering back to the first day I had been found. Daryl's rough calloused fingers had scraped a large cut on the outside of my upper arm, reopening it, between that and my bum knee, he swooped me up and carried me inside.

"Stop gettin' hurt an' I wouldn't havta carry ya all the damn time." He whispered into my ear, I could since the smirk on his face as the gates rolled open. Carl was quick to close them as the walkers that had some how gotten through the first sets of gates started to close in on Daryl and I.

"Baby." I cooed softly, my eyelids wouldn't stay open as I started to fall against him. I couldn't help it, I didn't wanna sleep but my body was just so damn tired.

"Fuck, Kristina!" He cried, carrying me into the prison, setting me on a cold table. "C'mon, baby girl." He whimpered into my ear. "Don't fuckin' leave me like this."

That was the last thing I heard before slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

"She gon' be okay?" His voice danced throughout my head. I was awake, but unable to open my eyes. I heard a sigh then Hershels voice.

"She's lost a lot of blood, but we were able to remove the bullet and it looks like all her vital organs were missed, so she should make a full recovery unless complications arise." He explained. I felt fingers wrap around my hand, holding it tight as a set of warm, soft, familiar lips pressed themselves hard onto of my hand.

* * *

"Daryl." I gasped, my eyes flying open as I awoke from a rather horrible dream that consisted of a group of walkers, tearing Daryl limb from limb as I sat there, watching, unable to move as he called out for me.

"Shhhh, he's just gone to the creek to get water." Maggies soft voice instantly soothed me as I tried sitting up, instantly regretting my attempts and lay back miserably, touching my finger tips to the bandage on my stomach, just below my ribcage. "Got pretty lucky." Maggie nodded, raising her eyebrows. "Dad said had it been a couple more inches in either direction, ya woulda died on the spot."

I shook my head, really not knowing what else to say as I ran my fingers through my hair, wincing as the soreness in my body reared its ugly head back.

"How long was I out?" I croaked out, clearing my throat but maggie had already handed me a bottle of water. I sipped it slowly as she sat back in her chair.

"'Bout a week an' a half." She scrunched her face up as she thought, nodding as the words left her mouth.

We sat there in silence for a moment before I looked at Maggie, she was giving me a knowing look with a small smirk.

"What?" I asked, setting the bottle of water on the ground next to my- wait… this wasn't my cell. I was in Daryl's bed, wrapped up in his sleeping bag, wearing one of his over sized t-shirts.

"He ain't left yer side since you got outta surgery." Maggie smiled. "Sat 'er and held yer hand unless he had to go get water or hunt." Maggie give me another look. "He cares about you… so much." He said, holding her hand to her heart. "It was cute." She added.

A small cough made Maggie and I both look at the cell's entrance. Daryl stood there with a wet rag in hand, fingering the corner of it awkwardly as he leaned against the concrete wall, looking at Maggie with serious eyes.

"I'll come see ya later. You two probably wanna talk." Maggie stood up and touched my shoulder gently, slipping past Daryl as she made he way out of his cell.

"Yer 'wake." He mumbled softly, sitting down on the chair Maggie had been in, pulling it closer to the edge of the bed. He reached out and ran the cool rag across my forhead and I sighed in relief. He wiped the rag down my cheeks, curling it under my chin as he wiped me clean.

I smirked at him, unable to contain the giggles that pushed their way past my lips followed by an instant groan of agonizing pain.

"S'watchya get fer teasin' me." Daryl grinned playfully, leaning in and pressing his lips to my forehead. I closed my eyes at the feeling of his lips on my skin and inhaled his man scent.

"I wanna know somethin'." I asked as he pulled away. He nodded and sat back down in his chair, wrapping the rag around his fist before unwrapping it and then re-wrapping it in a neat and clean fashion.

"Who fuckin' shot me?" I asked softly, running my finger along the fringe of Daryl's sleeping bag, not making eye contact with him in fear of his answer.

Daryl was silent for a long time before he sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Merle." I looked over at him and chewed the inside of my lip. "Tried ta make it look like a stray bullet in all ta commotion, but I saw him aim fer ya." Daryl was clearly unhappy with the actions of his brother and grabbed my hand, getting on his knees beside the bed. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I told ya, "You'll be safe with Merle an' me and that fucker almost killed ya an' I ain't do a very good job at protectin' ya."

Daryl brought my hand to his lips and shook his head, holding his lips against my fingers.

"I almost killed him up on that bridge. I knew he had changed, but I didn't wanna believe it. It almost cost ya yer life, baby girl." Daryl looked up at me, his big blue eyes sparkling softly. "I woulda left'm in those woods, if he hadn't followed us I wouldn't have cared" He explained, "I care 'bout you. 'Bout you an' yer safety." He added.

I shook my head and ran my fingers through his hair. "Don't apologize for him." I choked out through the lump in my throat. "Where is he?" I asked, fearful of his answer. If I was the reason Merle was dead, because Daryl shot him after he shot me, I'd never forgive myself for coming between family like that.

"Next cell block over, all tied up, waitin' fer ya ta get better so he can apologize himself." I sighed loudly as Daryl explained.

"I wanna talk to him." I said, pulling myself into a sitting position through a few loud grunts and twisted faces of pain, Daryl had me standing and making my way out of the cell. I grabbed the large hunting knife off the top bunk and nodded, letting Daryl know I was ready to go.

"I ain't got no pants on, baby." I felt weird callin' him baby and I don't know where the nickname had come from but he smirked and kissed the top of my head as he lead me towards the other cell block, his arm wrapped around my back, holding me up gently.

"Erry'one deserves ta see that ass once in their life." He growled into my ear playfully. I blushed as Carl ran over with his set of keys, finding the right one and pushing it into the lock before twisting it.

"I'll be fine." I said, kissing Daryl on the jaw gently as I balanced myself without his help. He stood in the doorway, watching me walk towards Merle who was strung up against the metal bars of one of the cells, his neck and upper arms duct taped tight, as well as his upper legs and ankles.

I grabbed a chair and pulled it up towards, him, setting the hunting knife on the table that the chair now sat next to me. I sat down and sighed loudly, looking up at Merle with a sweet smile on my face.

"Now, yer gon' threaten me, put a fuckin' gun to my head and tell me I ain't gon' live ta see tomorrow, and expect me to not kick yer ass the first chance I get?" I asked Merle, a small, sarcastic smirk on my face. I smiled an even sweeter smile as I ran my finger along the blade of the hunting knife. "Now, when I found out a bullet from _yer_ gun was the bullet that almost killed me, I had to come see ya fer myself."

"Ya got somethin' ta say ta me baby cakes? I got a full day ahead of me, no time for ya ta jus' be sittin' 'round, smilin' at me like that." He grinned at me.

"Yer brother didn't tell me you were so funny." I sucked the corner of my lip into my mouth and bit down on it to keep me from lunging at him and sinking the hunting knife into his jugular.

"Yea, well my baby brotha don't really talk much, now does he?" Merle spat angrily. I chuckled, standing up, wincing gently as I took a step towards Merle, getting inches from his face as I sighed loudly.

"Ya wanna hear about my late husband?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and before he could answer she had started talking again, "He was a bastard just like you. He threatened me all the time. Beat me within' an inch of my life, I'll tell ya." I sat back down in my chair, wincing as the gunshot wound in my stomach twisted with my movements. I coughed softly and crossed my legs, smiling sweetly at Merle. "He talked a big game but when it came down to it, he really ain't as tough as he said he was." I smirked, looking up at him through my eyelashes.

I could hear my heartbeat quicken as memories flooded my brain, and I almost couldn't breath but I had to hold it together. I had to stay strong to make this man scared.

"You know where he is now?" I asked, a smirk curling the corners of my lips up, "He's fuckin' dead, that's where. Buried in a shallow grave because no one wanted to take the time and actually bury him properly. 'Cause he was a fuckin' bastard." I spat, leaning forward, not even caring that my stomach seared with pain. "You never realize how soft someone's skull is until you slam a fuckin' ten inch huntin' knife through it." I grinned. "Kinda like this one." I said, pulling the hunting knife off the table, holding it up close to my face. "Best day of my fuckin' life." I nodded, grinning so wide my cheeks hurt. "Ya know when I did it?" My face burned hot as I tried my best not to lose my cool. "When he was sleeping. Snored real loud, just like you, ain't heard me sneakin' up on him."

Merle's face hadn't changed the entire time I had started speaking. He had a pretty good poker face, his chest was moving quickly, he was breathing heavily, but his face stayed the same.

"Ya know why I picked his head and not his heart?" I asked, holding the tip of the knife to my temple. "He was a mean hearted person, didn't care about anyone else but himself and he loved pickin' on people who couldn't defend themselves but I'll tell ya what, I picked his brain over his heart because he was too fucking stupid to think that I wouldn't eventually come the fuck after him!" I slammed the knife down on the wooden table with a hell of a lot of force and stuck the tip of the knife in the table about a good half inch.

Merle flinched lightly, and looked down at the knife in the table. I shook my head and smiled.

"I know Daryl turned on you out on the river." I whispered. Merles eyes grew wide. I grinned wide and nodded. "Yeah I know about that. He told me. He talks to me all the time." I said condescendingly. "Told me how he was gon' leave ya in the woods too." I couldn't help but chuckle. "Seems yer a little outnumbered here, Merle. People care about what happens to me a lot more than they care about you. Even yer baby brother." I bit my bottom lip. "None of them would care if ya just disappeared in the middle of the night." I said truthfully. "Ya goin' ta change ya attitude, right? So I don't have to take you outside and put a huntin' knife through yer forehead? Right Merle?" Merle just nodded, not saying a word.

He was defeated. He knew I was right. He knew that if he didn't clean his act up he was fucked.

"That's what I thought."


	10. Cut Up Angels

I sat on the floor of the now empty cell block, smiling as Daryl sat across from me, giving me a glance now and again, playfully pushing the tip of his foot against mine before looking away, acting like he wasn't doing anything.

"What were ya doin' when all this shit went down?" I asked him, pulling apart a flower I had picked from outside earlier while taking a walk with the company of Carl while Daryl and Rick tried to empty out the front field, killing walkers and throwing them into a pile to burn.

"Ya _really_ wanna know?" He asked with a smirk, pulling one arm above his head to stretch. I nodded and winced as I tried to sit up, crossing my legs as I smiled at him.

"Fuckin' some girl." He answered, looking at me through his eyelashes as he pulled his chin to his chest. "We were goin' at it in my bedroom when the door flew open an' I thought it was Merle," he smiled and shook his head, "turned around ta yell at him, but it was one of those fuckers." He explained. He smirked as he lifted his head, looking at me, touching the tip of his foot against mine again, the look on his face grew serious.

"Was it the truth?" He asked me, nodding his head towards the cell block Merle was still in. We had removed his binds and just placed him in an empty cell, shutting and locking the doors. I nodded slowly. It was hard to talk sometimes about it but I felt like Daryl deserved to learn the truth about my very dark past.

"Carson got me pregnant when I was sixteen and he was just about to graduate," I started, Daryl gave me a look but I just cocked my head to one side and held my hand up to let me finish. "My daddy said we had'ta get married so we did. Six months later I had a miscarriage." My voice cracked as I tried to not remember all the blood that stained the sheets of my bed the morning I found out I wasn't gonna be a mother anymore. "I dropped out of high school and became addicted to heroin."

Daryl just shook his head, running the blade of his hunting knife along the floor gently, trying to not make eye contact with me as I told my story.

"I think Carson was mad 'cause he married solely 'cause I was pregnant and now that I wasn't no more, he didn't want nothin' ta do with me, especially since I had gotten into drugs." I explained, I picked at my fingers nervously, never really opening up to anyone about what happened with Carson. Blew a strand of hair out of my face as I sighed loudly, making Daryl look up.

"Then what?" He asked, seeming pretty interested in my life. That was the first time since I had been sixteen that anyone had cared about what happened to me.

"He started drinkin'." I said casually. "He'd go to the bar after work; come home already hammered and just _lay inta_ me fer the stupidest things." I shivered gently as I remembered a rather nasty beating I had gotten for not having dinner on the table when he walked through the door one night. "He broke almost every bone in my body." I explained.

"I dunno how a man can put his hands on a woman like that." Daryl growled, I saw his knuckles whiten on the handle of his knife as the muscles of his forearms flexed. I could tell Daryl was uncomfortable. He was always uncomfortable around me because I don't think he's ever really had this type of relationship with anyone, let alone a female.

"Anyway… we had been visiting friends of his here in Atlanta when all this shit went down." I explained, "Beat the shit out of me until the day he died." I nodded, watching Daryl's face carefully.

"H'come ya didn't tell us?" He asked, putting his hunting knife back in the holster that hung from his waist. I could tell he felt a little betrayed by my dishonesty, but I had a valid argument ready in case this day every arose.

"Wouldya have still brought me back if I had told three strange men who found me nearly dead in the woods that I had just killed my husband after he took my knee out with a crowbar?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Probably not." Daryl just shook his head, leaning back against the cold concrete. I saw a smirk growing on his face as he looked at me. He was up to something, but I just didn't know what it was yet.

"What?" I asked, smirking back at him, touching the tip of my foot against his boot.

"Lemme take care of you." He almost whispered. I shook my head and chuckled.

"I'm fine, my wounds lookin' good and I've been feelin'-" Daryl was shaking his head and grinning.

"Lemme take _care_ of you." He said again, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh!" I gasped, covering my mouth as a giggle rose in my throat. I nodded as Daryl slid himself up the wall, sauntering over to me, leaning over and grabbing me under my arms, pulling me up to my feet.

"I'm gon' make ya feel real good." He whispered as he lead me to the upper level of the cell block, the last cell on the left, which had been vacant since they had moved in apparently.

* * *

Daryl stood in front of me, hooking his fingers under the hem of my shirt, pulling it up as I lifted my arms, closing my eyes as he pulled my shirt off my shoulders. His rough hands worked their way down my shoulders and sides, gripping my hips tightly, pulling me against him roughly.

"Yer my girl, yea?" He asked, leaning down to pepper kisses along my jaw bone and neck, his teeth scraping my flesh as I snaked my arms around his neck, pressing my lips to his ear as his nails dug into the soft skin of my waist.

"Yes." I cooed softly, trailing the tip of my tongue along the arch of his ear, sucking his earlobe between my teeth, suckling it gently. Daryl growled against my flesh as I nibbled his fleshy lobe, pulling back gently, letting it scrape between my teeth before popping free. He chuckled as he lowered himself to his knees slowly, trailing kisses across my collarbone, flicking his tongue against my warm skin, the cool air of the prison causing goose bumps to rise in the wake of his mouth.

He kissed the tops of both my breasts, then the center of my chest before finally finding himself kneeling in front of me, kissing along my stomach, his hands roaming my back and pulling me closer to him.

"S'this?" He asked, pointing to a scar that sat right above my pelvic bone, about the size of a penny in circumference. I ran my fingers through his hair, his throat expelling a throaty moan as I tugged his head back by his hair, making him look up at me.

"Cigar burn." I whispered. He shook his head and kissed the scar gently, keeping his lips pressed to my skin for a moment before pulling away, his hands sliding across my back and then over my sides to the front of my jean shorts.

His fingers fumbled with the small button on my shorts, making me snicker, which got me a well deserved glare from Daryl, who- bless his heart -just couldn't seem to get this button undone.

I slipped my fingers between his and unbuttoned it with ease as he quickly brought the zipper down, hooking his index fingers in my shorts and panties, pulling them down as I stood there, almost completely naked, clad in just a bra.

"Lay back." Daryl said, motioning for me to lay back on the cot behind me. I sat down carefully as he moved himself forward, pushing my knees up to his shoulder as he bent down between my legs, his hands wrapped underneath them, gripping the top of my thighs.

"Oh!" Was all I could whimper as he pushed his tongue deep into my center, curling it against the sensitive patch along my upper walls. My head rolled from side to side as he moved one of his hands to my aching clit, rubbing it gently with just his middle finger as his tongue worked its way in and out of me.

I reached down and gripped his hair tightly as I began to rock my hips back and forth against his mouth, groaning loudly as he pulled his mouth away from me. I looked down and let out a small whimper of disapproval.

He smirked up at me, but I could only see his eyes as he moved forward, latching himself to my clit as he pushed two fingers into my aching womanhood.

"Fuck!" I whimpered loudly as he twisted his fingers around inside of me, he knew all I wanted was for him to pay attention to that certain spot but he refused, not yet, not this easily.

He spread his fingers inside of me, pushing them up on either side of my g-spot and curled them hard back towards his body. I pressed her knees against his head tight as I bucked my hips up against his hand. His lips stayed tightly wrapped around my clit as he suckled it roughly, flicking his tongue back and forth against it as I moaned loudly.

With his free hand he reached up and pressed his palm over my mouth to silence my moans in case someone came into the cell block. I opened my eyes and whimpered against his hand, feeling his fingers pressing every spot inside of me except for the one I so desperately desired.

I heard him chuckle as he pulled his pulled his fingers together and curled them hard up against my g-spot making me groan and quivery gently. He smiles as his tongue lapped at my clit, I could feel him grinning against me, that smug little shit.

I nearly screamed in pleasure as his fingers curled and uncurled inside of me, feeling that warm ball growing in my lower stomach as he began to thrust his fingers back and forth in side of me, nibbling my little nub gently.

I came hard against his mouth, bucking my hips up against his face as my orgasm ripped through me harder than ever before. His fingers continued to work themselves inside of me, pushing up against my spot as his tongue lapped hard against my clit. Soon enough I was nothing but a panting, shaking mess on the cot. His sat back on his feet, wiping the stray droplets of my juices from his chin before leaning up, kissing the small scars on the outside of my thigh.

"Whatt'er these?" He asked, "Yer husband do this to ya too?" His words were like acid as they left his mouth.

"_Late_ husband." I corrected. "And no, those were self inflicted." He glanced up at me, his eyes filled with sadness as he kissed every last scar on my thigh, gripping my calf tightly, resting his head on my lap when he was done.

I sat up, wincing slightly as I pulled myself towards the edge of the bed, running my fingers through his hair gently.

"Don't be sad for me." I whispered gently. He looked up and shrugged, I could see him trying to think about what to say.

"I ain't sad fer ya." He finally spoke, his deep voiced echoed through the cell block. "I just… I know what ya went through." He said it so softly I barely heard him before he stood up, pulling his shirt off and standing to face the wall.

All across his back thick, raised scars decorated his flesh in a violent manner. He had a couple tattoos on the right side of his back, further towards his ribcage.

I stood up behind him and pressed my self against his back, kissing his scars up and down as I wrapped my arms around his waist, hugging him tight.

"My Pa was an angry motherfucker." His voice was gruff, like he was trying to hold back tears.

I snuck around to the front of him, arms still wrapped around his waist as I gazed up at him, the man who I was surely falling in love with.

"I'm broken, baby girl." He growled. "I have so many fuckin' issues and problems an' men ain't supposed ta talk 'bout it but fuck, I done held it in fer so long that I can't talk 'bout 'em." He looked down at me. I could tell he had put himself in a vulnerable position, talking to me this way. "I ain't wanna push my problems on no one else, s'why I been alone fer so long." He finally finished, running his hand down my back.

"I know what'ya mean. I ain't ever think I was gon' find someone who would deal with all my emotional issues." I whispered.

"I'll deal with yers if ya deal with mine."


	11. Diamonds and Candy

**Okay! So here is a little chapter! Keep reviewing! It's great to hear feedback about a story you're working so hard on! Daryl and Kristina are opening up to each other! So happy, right!? Hope y'all enjoy this chapter! Review review review!**

* * *

_"Yer gon' come 'er and take care a'me like you promised when we got married, bitch." His voice bellowed throughout my brain and I suddenly my fight or flight insitnct came into play._

_Flight was a much better option than fight. I wondered how fast I could make it up the stairs and into our bedroom and lock the door. I wondered if he was faster than me… well, he wasn't faster than me, that beer belly didn't really do much for him other than make him look like even more of a redneck than he already was._

_I took off, running up the stairs two at a time as I heard his heavy foot steps behind me. Just four more stairs. Just two more stairs. Then I felt his hand around my ankle, pulling my foot out from under me as I came crashing down the stairs, the clear 'crunch' of one of my ribs on the stairs made me see stars. _

_"Ya ain't goin' no where, baby." He chuckled, wrapping his hand around my throat as he set his knee on my pelvis, leaning down hard sending me into a kicking fit, trying to throw or push him off me but that damn beer belly just jiggled as he laughed, tightening his hand around my windpipe. _

_"P-p-please!" I choked out, gasping for air as he reached down with his free hand, unbuckling his belt as he pulled it free from his jeans. He wrapped it around my neck and flipped me onto my stomach, putting then end of his belt through the buckle and pulling it tight around my neck. I reached up and tried to slip a finger between the leather and my flesh but I just ended up clawing at my neck. Maybe if I clawed hard enough I'd hit my jugular and bleed out. _

_It wasn't long before he had his jeans off and my panties pushed down to my knees, pumping himself in and out of me while I silently sobbed. _

_"That's'it girl." He growled in my ear._

* * *

"Kristina, wake the fuck up!" A voice snapped me out of my nightmare. I looked around, groaning as I sat up to fast, my side started to throb instantly.

"Fuck." I whined, pressing my fists into my eyes. "Fuck!" I nearly shouted. "I'm so fuckin' tired of bein' beat up an' sore and in so much fuckin' pain all the damn time!" I felt tears starting to well in the corners of my eyes but held them back, knowing Daryl was looking at me.

He didn't say anything, just gave me a heartfelt look full of sadness, running his fingers across my stomach, fingertips grazing my bandage.

"Hershel wants to look at it, make sure it's stayin' clean." He explained softly.

"He couldn't do that when I had woken up by my damn self." I grumbled, rolling over so I was on my hands and knees, then pushed myself up to a standing position. Daryl scrambled quickly to my aid, but I pushed him away angrily.

"I can do it!" I spat.

My body ached, as did my head. It pounded as I entered the dining hall where everyone sat eating breakfast.

The smell of food almost made me vomit right there but I held my hand over my mouth and ran back towards the cell block before having to lean against the wall, panting heavily as my head started to spin.

"Shit." I heard someone mumble as I dropped to my knees, I was shivering as I lay on the floor, staring at the ceiling, a soft white tinge, just like when I had gotten shot, hovered around everything as I tried to sit up.

"Hershel!" I heard Daryl cry out, then the slow, even 'clicks' of Hershel's crutches on the floor.

"Pull her shirt up, I need to see her wound." Hershel's voice was calm and relaxing as I felt hands pulling my tank top up my torso, stopping right below my breasts.

"Is she okay?" Daryl asked. I felt the presences of everyone around me as I closed my eyes. A cold sweat had started beading on my forehead and my mouth had grown as dry as the Gobi Desert.

"It looks infected." Hershel explained, "We need to get her antibiotics soon or her whole body will go septic, then there won't be any hope."

I heard those words. I understood them but something didn't seem real about it. I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that I had survived a drug addition, an abusive husband, the zombie apocalypse and getting shot, but now, I was dying of a god damned _infection?_ Just my fuckin' luck, right?

"Sure as hell _smells_ like an infection." I heard Rick's voice now, closer to me than Daryl and Hershel, I felt hands and something cold pressed against my wound. "Didn't you have antibiotics?" Rick asked someone. There was no answer and I heard the entire group let out a loud, disappointed sigh.

"Left'em at that fuckin' farm house after T used them." Daryl grumbled. I suspected it was his hand who ran across my forehead, pushing my now sweat drenched bangs off my forehead. "I'll make a run into town, try'n find somethin' fer her." He growls. His boots thud against the concrete floor as I open my eyes, the sun shining through the window blinding me as I move my hand across the cold floor.

"I love you." I whimpered. That was the last thing I remember.

* * *

**Daryl's POV**

What? Did I hear this girl right? She loves me? Damn, she must be _real_ fucked up in the head if that's what she had said. I crouched down near her, running my fingers through her long, blond hair and kissed her forehead, "Tell me that when ya feelin' like yerself again." I whispered into her ear before standing up, walking back to my cell.

Damn girl ain't got no right dying like this. Should be Merle layin' there all beat up and hurt like that. She ain't do nothing wrong 'cept maybe get involved with the wrong guy when she was younger, but we've all made our mistakes. I sure as hell did.

"I'll go with you." Carl said from behind me. I turned around and gave him a raised eyebrow, looking the young boy up and down. Still had that stupid fuckin' hat on but shit, he sure had grown up since I had first met him.

"S'dangerous out there." I grunted, going back to packing some supplies I might need on the trip into town. When there was no response, I looked over my shoulder and saw Carl still standing there. "I said s'dangerous out there, boy, now git!" I exclaimed angrily.

I wasn't really mad at the boy, I was mad at my situation. Fuckin' crazy bullshit happenin' in my life since all these Walkers done fucked up the world. 'For all this all I did was hunt and work. Hunt and work. Drink and fuck, then hunt and work s'more. I liked my life, hell I know it wasn't anything special, ain't had no girls ta deal with, my brother an' I got along pretty damn well when he wasn't all hopped up in crystal, but shit, I liked my life. Huntin', fuckin', and workin'.

S'what I did best.

Now I met this damn girl, all broken an' alone in the world. Remindin' me of myself, makin' go all soft fer her. 'Cept when she made me hard.

I chuckled at the thought crept into my mind but shook it out almost immediately. 'Ain't no time to joke. The girl who needs ya is dyin' on the floor right outside yer cell and all ya can think about is fuckin' her? Pathetic.' I thought to myself.

"I'm goin' with ya." Carl explained from behind me. "You can't go by yourself." He added. I turned around and leaned on the wall, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Yer daddy gon' let'ya go?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Carl nodded, patting the gun on his hip. "Oh really?" I asked, "S'if I go over 'er and ask him myself, he gon' say yes?" Carl nodded again.

"Get'ya shit together, then. We leavin' in five minutes."

'She must be worth it.' The voice in my head snickered. 'Yer gon' ta get yerself and that lil' boy killed lookin' for her fuckin antibiotics!'

I shook my head as I sped down the road, rolling my window down to get a nice draft throughout the car. Damn heat was killin' me.

I looked over at Carl and smirked softly.

This kid had been through a lot since I first met him and his mother Lori. As annoying as she had been, along with the fact that she ain't have no brains in her fuckin' head, no kid should have to shoot their own mother in the head. Almost losin' his father, bein' shot in the stomach. Kid's grown up before he really even had a childhood.

I felt bad for him but shit, he was a pretty damn good shot, and one helluva companion to have on the road.

"You're a badass, Daryl." Carl said suddenly, making me chuckle.

"I know." I teased, reaching over and ruffling his hair softly before pushing his head to the side playfully. "Yer pretty badass yerself." I added.

"I think it's really cool how you look out for Kristina like you do." Carl looked over at me with a smile. "She's real pretty. She's funny too." He added. "I like her."

"Oh yea?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Ya trynna put ta moves on my girlfriend?" I asked. "'Cause I don' think I got much've a shot with you after her heart." I teased.

Carl smirked and I could see him blush which made me chuckle even more. Kid was pretty cute.

We pulled into the pharmacy that sat a couple miles away from the prison.

I looked over at Carl and grabbed my crossbow from the back seat. "You ready, Kid?" I asked him. He nodded and pulled his gun out of it's holster.

"Sure am." He said, opening his door.

* * *

"Stay out here 'till I clear the inside first." I explained, opening the door. "Keep a look out 'till I give ya the okay." Carl nodded at me, turning the safety of his gun off.

I went inside with my crossbow aimed and loaded, ready to fuck up the day of the first walker I saw. I crept up and down the isles, then cleared the back where all the medicine wad kept before whistling, letting Carl know it was clear.

He came inside and started walking up and down the isles. Jumped over the counter of the pharmacy and started searching.

"Do ya think Kristina would like this?" Carl asked me as I looked through bottles of pills, looking for what Hershel told me would work. I glanced over at the boy and saw him holding up a fake diamond ring. I smirked and went back to looking through bottles.

"Ya thinkin' of askin' her to marry ya?" I teased, grabbing a bottle that had a name I heard Hershel list off and threw it in my pack, grabbing the rest of the bottles and throwing them in a plastic bag.

"No!" Carl exclaimed, clearly embarrassed. "I just thought a pretty girl deserves something pretty when the world is so ugly." He said.

That was probably the best thing I had heard since the world went to shit. Kinda restored my faith in humanity for a moment as I knelt down next to him, placing my hand on his shoulder.

"I think she's gon' love it." I said truthfully.

"Good." He nodded, a big smile on his face as he slipped the ring into his pocket. "Lets look for more stuff to bring back. This place doesn't look like it's been touched!" Carl said, looking at the fully stocked shelves of canned food, medical supplies and the corner of the store that sold cheap clothing.

I nodded and moved through the medical supply section after throwing a couple bags at Carl to fill up.

I grabbed bandages, rubbing alcohol, band aids, burn ointment; anything that we might need incase something went down. Never a bad thing to be over stocked with supplies.

Carl walked along the canned food section throwing cans of vegitables, fruits, soup, Spam into one bag and filled another bag with candy.

Filled it damn near till the bag was ripping.

"Dang boy, gotta enough candy in there?" I asked as I watch him struggle to pick the bag up with one hand.

"Can't ever have enough candy!" He exclaimed, pulling the bag up with both hands as he grunted quietly.

"C'mon, let's go." I said, patting his shoulder as we walked outside to the car.


	12. Dixon

**Another shortie I wrote last night! I'm working alll the time so it's hard to get a lot of writing in between work and sleeping and hanging out with the new boy I met :3 SOOOOO Keep reviewing! I'm glad you thought Carl and Daryl's interaction was cute! I'll definitely be putting more of it in there! Review review reviewwwww**

"How ya feelin'?" Daryl asked, running his fingers through my hair as we lay on our mattress together. We had cleared out a cell and unscrewed the bed from the wall, taking all the extra and unused mattresses on the floor so we could sleep together comfortably. Glenn and Maggie ended up doing the same thing a few cells over from us.

I nodded and nuzzled against his hand sleepily, wrapping my arms around his waist tighter as tilted my head up against his hand, kissing his palm.

"I feel better, much better actually." I mumbled against his hand, kissing it again before resting my head on his arm, gazing up at him through my eyelashes as he grazed his hand over my shoulders and down my back. "I feel like myself again." I added, kissing the small tattoo on his inner bicep.

"Good, didn't like ya gettin' all pissy wit' me" He teased, kissing my forehead.

Today was going to be a lazy day. Carl and Daryl had brought back enough food to keep the group fed for a couple months. Daryl had brought more than enough medicine back with him on his trip to town. Wood had been chopped, crops had been planted and it was raining so there wasn't much we could do outside so everyone was catching up on lost sleep or just relaxing, playing card games, reading and just talking.

Daryl and I had chosen to seclude ourselves in bed all day since I was still feeling a little off and he was sore from chopping wood all day yesterday for the stove.

"I meant what I said." I whispered, looking up at him again. "I don't remember much about that day, what I did or what I had said but I remember saying that. And I meant it." I added, rubbing my fingertips up a particularly nasty scar on his lower back. He shivered against me and resting his forehead against mine.

"Ya really love me?" He questioned, his voice was quiet and sounded almost like he didn't believe me. I nodded.

"For the first time in my life I feel like I belong somewhere," I started, pulling my elbow up and resting my head in my hand so I could look down at Daryl, who pulled his hands behind his head, rolling over onto his back. "I feel like I'm part of a family and I ain't ever felt that before." I whispered. I wasn't gonna cry, I wasn't gonna cry. "I belong here, with you. With these people. I know it sounds crazy but ya'll have accepted me in a way no one else would." Daryl looked up at me, his big blue eyes sparkling, almost making me lose my train of thought as I lost myself in them for a moment.

"I love you, Daryl Dixon." He smirked and I could see him blush just a little before he grabbed the back of my head and pulled me into him, our lips crashing together as he gripped my hair gently. He pulled away and looked up at me once again.

"I love ya too."

Daryl's POV

"I love ya too." I had never said those words to anyone or anything ever before in my entire life and now this young, beat up girl had me sayin' it and actually meanin' it too.

What happened to my tough outer shell? What happened to the badass sonofabitch who used to kick ass in bars, bring home women and fuck em, then kick em out when I was done? I ain't ever feel this way about anyone before, but damn, I ain't ever really let anyone in like I let her before either.

She smirked down at me, and kissed the tip of my nose. I wrinkled it at her playfully and she lay her head down on my chest, walking her skinny fingers down my stomach, stopping at the little trail of hair I had leading from my belly button down to my manly area.

And damn, the things she made my man area do boggled my mind. I ain't ever get hard just listenin' to a female talk before but Kristina's voice could send me over the edge. She could be talkin' 'bout nothin' and 'fore ya know it, there it is, standin' at attention, waitin' for some attention.

I ran one hand through her hair. That was another thing that drove me crazy. Her hair. It was long and hung halfway down her back in thick, lose curls. It shined in the sun when she was outside and boy, it just got my heart racin'. So did her eyes.

I ain't ever seen such pretty eyes before. All she had to do was smile and they sparkled like starts in the sky. And I'm talkin' 'bout 'bein' out in the woods, no lights for miles, starin' up at the sky' stars.

Everythin' about this girl was just perfect. And she was all mine. She loved me and I loved her. With the world the way it was, it sure was nice to have someone like her to fall asleep with at night.

Kristina's POV.

Daryl had gone quiet so I decided to get up and stretch my legs a bit. I kissed Daryl softly as he rolled to his stomach and closed his eyes.

"Hey!" Carl called out to me as I stepped out of my cell. I smiled at him and headed towards where he was sitting next to Beth, Maggie and Glenn playing Go Fish.

"Hey there!" I called back. I sat down on the floor next to him as he turned so he was facing me, giving me his full attention.

"You feelin' better?" He asked, his voice filled with concern. I nodded and smiled sweetly at him.

"Sure am! Feelin' a lot better, thanks to you and Daryl." I gave him a look of being impressed and sat back on my hands. "Heard ya got a lot of candy on yer trip inta town." I added. He nodded excitedly.

"Sure did! D'ya want some?" He asked. Before I could answer he was already on his way to his cell to grab the biggest bag of candy I had ever seen in my life. My jaw dropped as he set the bag next to me. "You can have as much as you want!" I smirked and picked through the bag, picking out some of my favorites and placing them on the floor next to me.

"Yer about as sweet as this candy, Carl." I teased, winking at him as he pushed his hand into his pocket.

"I got this for ya." He said, pulling out a diamond ring. I gasped and held my hands over my mouth, staring up at Carl as he handed the ring to me.

"Oh Carl!" I gushed, putting the ring on my ring finger. I knew it was fake but lord, that boy sure through me off guard with it I sure as hell was shocked. "This is beautiful!" I said, standing up and pulling him into a big hug.

"Do you like it?" His eyes were bright as he asked me, grabbing my hand and inspecting the ring carefully.

"I love it! I ain't ever seen nothin' so pretty in my entire life!" I exclaimed, kissing Carl on the cheek softly. He blushed and rolled his eyes.

"I have." He whispered, grabbing my hand and pulling me to his level. I raised an eyebrow at him curiously.

"Oh yea? What was it?" I asked, cocking my head to the side gently.

"You!" He whispered into my ear.

"Oh you're a big ol' flirt." I teased, kissing his cheek again as I stood up, scooping my candy into my fist. "I'm gonna go tell Daryl he's got some competition and he better step his game up or I'm gonna make you my boyfriend instead." I teased, blowing Carl a kiss as I made my way upstairs, where Daryl had decided to move our cell to.

"You have some competition!" I sing sang as I walked back into our cell, smirking as Daryl rolled on to his back.

"If yer talkin' 'bout Carl I already know. I'm thinkin' of ways to win you back as we speak." He teased, holding his hand out when he saw the candy in my hand.

"This is MY candy, thank you very much." I teased, popping a lemon head into my mouth as I sat down, leaning against the wall. I threw my legs over Daryl's stomach and set the candy down between us, watching him pick out a fire ball.

"He's a cute kid, huh?" He asked me, tossing the fireball in the air then catching it in his mouth with skill. I nodded and rolled a tootsie roll between my fingers slowly. He eyed me suspiciously before asking, "S'wrong?"

"Thinkin' 'bout Carl and Judith just makes me wish I had kids, ya know?" I asked him, glancing up as he gave me a knowing look. "Not now! But if the world was back the way it was." I explained quietly. "Couple kids, a lovin' husband and a little white picket fence." I slowly got lost in my fantasy before Daryl snorted.

"Where I come from ya ain't got no white picket fences, ya get a trailer with dead grass, a rusty chain link fence with some nasty pit bulls barkin' at ya from behind it." He laughed and pulled his arms behind his head again, looking over at me.

I was still day dreaming about bein' a stay at home mom-slash-housewife. "I always liked being a wife, ya know? Minus the daily beatings and horribly husband." I smirked, "I liked cookin' an' cleanin' and makin' dinner every night. I was made to be a housewife." I explained. "I always wanted kids too, but shit, I ain't really ever get the chance after I lost Alex-" I stopped myself. That had been the first time I had said his name since the miscarriage. It stunned me a little, hearing that name come from my mouth.

"That his name?" Daryl asked carefully. I nodded.

"We had a funeral for 'im and everything." I paused for a second. "Alexander Drysdale." I said a couple moments later, a smile on my face as I said the his name for the first time in a long time.

"Is that yer last name? Kristina Drysdale?" Daryl asked, raising an eyebrow. I shook my head and gave him a look of distaste.

"I ain't gotta last name." I said firmly. "My mom and daddy didn't want me so they pushed me into the arms of a man who beat the shit out of me, so the day he died was the day I stopped havin' a last name." I nodded. "I am just Kristina."

"Kristina Dixon sure has a nice ring to it." Daryl smirked, giving me a sideways glance. "I mean, if yer lookin' for a last name that one sure sounds good to me."

"Kristina Dixon, huh?" I asked, trying to hide a smile. He nodded and shrugged his shoulders.

"I mean, only if want a last name. Dixon is a good last name to have. I mean, it is my last name an' all."

"Ya trynna say something, Daryl Dixon?" I asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity. Daryl shrugged again.

"Even if I was, there ain't much we could do about it. If ya want a last name, Dixon is available for yer use." He said through a yawn. I smirked as I crawled over to him, kissing his cheek gently.

"Mr. and Mrs. Daryl Dixon?" I asked playfully as I crawled onto of him, straddling his stomach. His hands moved slowly up my thighs and to my waist where he stopped and held onto me, smirking as his eyes traveled up my body until they met mine.

"Mr. and Mrs. Daryl Dixon." He teased, gripping my waist tight.


	13. Hurt No More

**Okay, this chapter is kind of graphic, if you have rape triggers I wouldn't read this. But, it is kind of important to the story and it's not REALLY graphic so try and bear with me. Keep reviewing and I'll keep posting! That's the deal, folks!**

"Oh… my… god." I whimpered into Daryl's ear as he pumped himself in and out of me, his body pressed hard against mine as his hands gripped my waist tightly, his nails digging into my skin so hard I was sure I'd have bruises the next day. I kissed gently along his jaw bone as he moved himself in and out of my pussy, which had been aching all day for him.

_"What'chu lookin' at?" Daryl gave me a look as I smirked, watching him wipe the sweat from his brow. _

_"You." I bit my bottom lip and gave him the best bedroom eyes I could. He just chuckled, shaking his head as my weak attempts at seducing him failed miserably. I whined and pouted quietly, jutting my bottom lip out in disappointment as he pulled on a pair of dark denim jeans. _

_"Quit yer whinin'. Sound like a damn dyin' animal." I caught his smirk and his sideways glances and glared at him, crossing my arms over my chest. He leaned against the concrete wall and glared at me right back, sending shivers down my spine as he stuck the tip of his tongue out of the corner of his mouth, raising an eyebrow at me. _

_"Don't go." I whispered, pushing the sleeping bag of my body and stretching my legs out slowly, stretching my arms above my head which caused the bottom of my tank top to ride up over my stomach, exposing the belly button ring Daryl and grown to like so much. _

_I rolled over onto my stomach, pulling my knees under my stomach and arching my back, pushing my arms out above my head again as I did a loose interpretation of a yoga pose, looking back at him as I pushed my ass in the air, wiggling it playfully._

_Before I knew it he was behind me, my long curly hair wrapped around his hand three times as he pulled me back roughly against his body, his free hand coming down hard on my ass cheek as he let out and animalistic growl in my ear, pushing his groin against my ass._

_"Good girls ask fer what they want." His voice rumbled in my ear as he ground himself against me, already hard as I pushed my ass back against his hips, purring as I turned my head, feeling his nose and lips pressed against my temple and cheek bone. _

_"What if I ain't trynna be a good girl?" I asked deliciously, the sweetness dripping from my tongue as I sucked the corner of my bottom lip into my mouth, reaching behind my ass to grab his hardening cock through his jeans, stroking him gently._

_I heard him grunt softly, his warm breath dancing across my flesh as he pushed himself into my hand, the grip on my hair tightening as I continued to purr and whimper quietly. "Ya know what happens to bad girls?" he asked, his voice rough and husky, his hips gently pumping against my hand as he pulled my head back so I was looking at him. _

_"What?" I asked, batting my long eyelashes at him._

_"Bad girls get fucked like bad girls." _

He had flipped me over, his hands now wrapped around the tops of my shoulders as he pulled me back to meet each of his hard, angry thrusts forward into me. I grunted with each movement forward of his hips as he leaned over, his lips connecting softly with the flesh of my back as he pounded into me.

His teeth scraped my skin as he bit down hard, just above my ribcage, causing me to cry out in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

"S'it girl." He whispered into my ear, his thrusts continuing to grow harder and faster the closer I came to an orgasm. "Ya liked gettin' fucked like a bag girl?" He asked, removing one hand from my shoulder and pulling it back behind his head, spanking me roughly, bringing his hand back up in another spanking in the other direction.

I moaned loudly and nodded, biting my bottom lip as I tried to suppress a loud moan of ecstasy.

He pulled out of me and smirked as I let out a loud, disapproving groan of anger, glaring back at him as he lay down on his back, his cock pressed hard against his stomach as he gestured for me to come over to him with his index finger.

I crawled on top of him and hovered my hips over his. He held the base of his cock as I slid down slowly on to him, feeling his cock filling me completely from this angle, the defined ridge of the head of his cock scraping the walls of my cunt.

"Oh shit." I whimpered as he gripped my hips tightly, pulling me off his cock just a couple inches before slamming back into me from his position between my legs.

Like a piston he moved in and out of me, the tip of his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth as he watched his shaft disappear, then reappear from my slippery nether.

"Fuck! Baby girl." He groaned as he released inside of me, his cock spilling his seed deep into my womb as I came with him, moaning loudly as I tossed my head back, reaching down to grip his pectorals roughly, digging my nails into his chest as I moaned and panted as he moved himself slowly in and out of me, bringing me down from my intense orgasm.

* * *

I sat down by the creek, dipping my toes in the cold, refreshing water, sighing at the relief of cool spring water on my skin. I set my knife down on the bank next to me as I closed my eyes, relaxing in the summer sun, enjoying the lack of Biters surrounding the area for the first time I had been there.

Rustling of leaves made me turn around but I had no time to react to the man sneaking up behind me. Putting his hands over my mouth as he hoisted me to my feet. He dragged me back, further into the woods towards a tan colored pick up truck.

I kicked and tried biting the mans hand, struggling to get free as he pulled his hand away and brought down a hard slap on my cheek, making my eyes tear up as I screamed.

"Daryl!" My voiced echoed throughout the woods, making birds fly from the trees in groups of hundreds.

The mans hand went right back over my mouth as he pulled me into the cab of the pickup truck where I sat in the middle next to a man with an eye patch and the man who had just kidnapped me.

Within' minutes I had a burlap sack over my head and my hands had been tied in front of my body with a thin string that dug into the skin of my wrists.

We drove for what felt like an eternity before I finally felt the truck come to a stop and heard the doors open.

* * *

"Ya' gon' get me inta that prison." The man, who I had learned to be the Governor whispered into my ear as he circled me.

"Fuck you." I spat sourly. "You's a stupid motherfucker if you honestly believe that I'd help you get in there." I added in a know it all tone. His good eye glared at me as he stopped circling me, standing directly in front of me with a small smirk.

"Saw ya take a bullet a couple weeks ago." He chuckled, he circled me again, this time stopping behind me and leaning in close to whisper in my ear once again, "How's that feelin', by the way?" He asked, digging his finger into the entry wound of my back.

Blinding pain. That's all I remember until I was standing up, hands above my head with my shirt being torn off my body.

"Fuck." I grunted as the Governor pushed his knee into the back of mine, causing me to stumble slightly against a large wooden table. His hands on the back of my neck pushed me forward so my cheek was pressed hard against the rough, splintery wood of the table.

"I ain't gon' hurt ya." The Governor grumbled against my ear as I felt him grind his hips against my ass. "I'm just gon' send yer little boyfriend and his buddy a message, a'right?" He cooed reassuringly as he slipped a hand into the front of my shorts, rubbing my clit roughly with his fingers.

I whimpered as my knees buckled, biting my bottom lip so hard it bled as he pushed my shorts down my thighs, letting them rest at my ankles as a group of seven men entered the room.

"Now, I'm gon' have my fun wit'chya, then you're gon' let my friends here have their fun wit'chya, then we're gon' let ya go." He whispered as I heard the distinct sound of his zipper. "But ya gotta give your friend Rick a lil' message for me, okay?" He asked, I could hear the smirk on his lips.

I couldn't hold back the sob the escaped my lips as he thrust himself into me, groaning as he stretched my womanhood violently.

"That's a good lil' girl." He mumbled against my shoulder as he peppered kisses across my back. "Now hold still and this won't hurt so bad."

More white, searing, blinding pain as the blade of his hunting knife started carving unknown words into the soft skin of my back. I sobbed loudly as he continued to thrust into me while he carved open my back, sending me into a state of shock as I stopped crying and just lay there, waiting for it to end.

* * *

I stumbled through the woods, unsure of where I was. I had no weapons, smelled like blood and felt like shit. The peak between my legs throbbed and ached and not in the good way as I walked slowly in the direction- or what I guessed to be the direction- of the prison. The men had forgotten to give me my shorts back, so I was walking through the woods, no shoes, no pants, no bra. Just an over sized white t-shirt that clung to my back with warm, wet, blood.

Walkers stumbled next to me, not really paying me any attention. I remember Daryl telling me if you smell like them, they wont bother you. So the first walker I saw I bashed it's skull in with a rock and rubbed it's innards along my arms and chest, whimpering as the horrible smell filled my nostrils.

A clearing. A chain link fence. Voices. That's all I really remember in my state of semi-shock as I reached the prison, holding myself up against the fence as my fingers gripped the metal roughly.

"Help." I whispered. "Please fucking help."

Hands. Strong hands gripped me from behind and I started screaming and kicking as they pulled me away from the fence.

"Calm down girl, s'just me." Rick's voice cooed in my ear as I relaxed against him, turning around in his warm arms and looked up into his eyes. I couldn't suppress the loud, choked sob that escaped my throat as I leaned against him, wrapping my arms around his neck. "C'mon, let's get ya inside and cleaned up." He whispered, wrapping his arm around my back and under my knees, pulling me up into his chest.

I let out a small whimper as his forearm pressed in hard onto the open wounds of my back, sending tears down my cheeks.

Daryl's POV

"Rick's got her!" Glenn's voice echoed throughout the cell block as I stopped packing my bag and looked up, poking my head out of the cell. Sure enough, Rick walked through the door carrying my girl. All dirty and bloody, lookin' like a hot mess, lookin' a lot like the day we found her.

Rick carried her into the cell block and into my old cell, setting her on my mattress carefully as she let out a small groan, rolling on to her side.

Blood soaked through the back of her white t-shirt. I knelt down beside her and lifted her shirt up gently, I almost lost it when the words 'Woodberry Is Coming' appeared on her back in large, deep cuts.

"Fuckin' A." I whispered, looking over at the group who had gathered at the cell's entrance. "Git some water boilin', she needs to be washed up." I grunted. They all just sat there and stared at me with wide eyes. I stood up and pushed past them angrily, "Do it my damn self, ya'll are to incompetent to fuckin' help me."

* * *

I sat in front of Kristina, her knees pulled up to her chest, arms wrapped around her shins, shivering gently as I ran a warm cloth across her back, cleaning her cuts as gently as I could.

Occasionally she'd let out a small whimper but never stopped me or said a word. She was unusually quiet as I poured water over her back, letting the dried blood wash it's self away. The water that ran into the drain looked like pure blood as I sat down next to her, patting a clean towel against her back and then draping it over her shoulders.

"What happened?" I asked softly, brushing her hair out of her eyes. Her eyes stayed glued to a spot on the floor as she rested her chin on one of her knees, still not saying anything. I shook my head and tried wrapping my arm around her shoulders, pulling her into me but she panicked, pulling herself away and scrambling towards the wall.

"Don't hurt me." She sobbed, wrapping her towel around her tight. "Please just don't hurt me."

Damn near broke my heart hearin' those words come out of her mouth the way they did. She sounded so scared, so alone in the world as she pulled herself into the sitting fetal position, curling herself into the tightest, smallest ball she could as she began to shiver.

"Baby girl." I whispered, crawling over to her. "S'me." I slowly and gently tucked my finger underneath her chin, making her look up at me. "I ain't gon' hurt'chya." I never broke eye contact with her as she gazed into my eyes, looking at me like she had no idea who I was. "Ya remember me, don'tchya?" I asked, a smirk curling the corners of my lips up, "Ya gotta remember me." I said, not realizing how desperate my voice sounded as I leaned in, wrapping my arms around her gently.

She didn't fight me this time, she just started crying against my chest as she flung her arms around my neck.

"Oh my god, Daryl," She choked out through heavy, loud sobs. I held her close to me, pulling her to her feet as her towel fell to her feet. I looked around and realized she didn't have any clothes in the shower room so I pulled off my shirt, the plaid one with the sleeves torn off and wrapped it around her. It fell halfway down her thighs as I gently started walking her out of the shower and into the cell block.

* * *

Kristina's POV

It had been almost two weeks since the incident. I hadn't talked about it, not even with Daryl. I just lay in bed. Couldn't really find a reason to pull myself out of my cell. I cried a lot. Not sobbing and choking but just, cryin'. Couldn't really help it.

I thought about what happened in Woodberry and the tears just started flowin'.

"Ya gon' get out of bed today?" Daryl asked as he walked into the cell. I shrugged, not sayin' anything to him, just rolling on my sides so I didn't have to look at him.

I felt bad for him. I was neglecting him in so many ways but Jesus, I could barely keep myself together, let alone worry about what he needed. I felt dirty, too. I felt like no matter how hard I scrubbed, how hot the water was, how much soap I used, The Governor would be there, embedded into my skin. I could smell him on me, I could feel his skin on mine and it almost made me sick.

Not only did I feel dirty but I was ashamed. I hadn't told Daryl because, I was taken advantage of by numerous men, all of them using me and doing what they wanted with me. If I told Daryl, he was gonna think I was a whore. A dirty fuckin' whore and I sure as hell felt like one.

"S'been two fuckin' weeks Kristina and ya barely talk to me- damn I could barely get ya to shut up before everythin' and now nothin'!" He almost shouted at me. "Ya lay in bed all damn day. Ya don't help around here no more and people are startin' to get pissed." He growled. I could feel his eyes burning holes in the back of my head.

"I'm leavin'." I whispered.

"What?" He growled, glaring over at me. I lifted my chin from my chest and finally looked at him, his eyes were dark and angry.

"I can't be here anymore." I whispered. "It's not safe." He scoffed and shook his head at me. "Ya read what is on my back. He meant it too." I could barely hold back tears. "I'm so god damned tired of bein' hurt." I shouted. "I always am gettin' knocked the fuck down whenever I try and get back up on my feet so I need to just go!"

"The fuck you plan on goin'? Hm?" He asked, moving so that I was looking at him, kneeling down so his face was almost level with mine.

"Back home. West Virginia." I explained. "I just need to get out of Georgia." I couldn't look Daryl in the as I sat up, pulling the sleeping bag off my body. I stood up and grabbed my backpack off the bed.

"What 'bout me? What 'bout us? Huh!? Mr. and Mrs. Daryl Fuckin' Dixon?" I spun around and slapped him across the cheek, hard. He looked shocked and stumbled back, brining his hand to his cheek.

"Don't fuckin' get mad at me." I hissed. "Ya try gettin' a fuckin' train run on ya with eight fuckin' guys, get ya back all carved up and then tell me ya want ta stay where ya at." I spat, grabbing my hoodie of the flood behind him and shoving it into my pack. "I ain't Mrs. Dixon no more." I added before grabbing the loose clothing from around the cell.

Daryl didn't say anything for a long time. He just stood there and watched me pack my things, his hand still holding his cheek as though he was in shock.

As I was rolling my sleeping bag up Daryl walked towards the cell's entrance and looked back at me.

"Go. See if I fuckin' care."


	14. The Lucky One

_**Okay, so ya'll need to tell me if I should continue or not. I'm having a tough time with this story and it's just not something I wanna continue if ya'll aren't that interested in it. BUT I do have a new story out called Light A Roman Candle With Me, it's a walking dead based fan fic. I feel like it's written better and has a better story line. It's also set earlier in the movie, which I like because then my character can grow with all the walking dead characters. ANYWAY, I'll be taking a brief hiatus from this story after this chapter. So, review or PM me, whatever youre more comfortable with and I'll let you all know what my decision is at the end of the week. **_

* * *

Daryl grabbed a bottle of wine from the kitchen and retreated to the cell he and Kristina once shared. He sat down and took a long pull from the bottle and shook his head. Kristina was gone. She had left early this morning and he didn't even say goodbye. He rested his head on the concrete wall, closing his eyes as he ran his finger around the small opening of the bottle.

"Stupid bitch." He mumbled, taking another long swig of wine. He wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. Of course, he didn't mean it. He was angry. Angry that the one person who he had opened up to, the one person who made all of this madness seem bearable, was gone and he didn't even try to stop her.

_"Yer gon' walk all the way to West fuckin' Virginia?" He growled as she made her way down the stairs, backpack slung over her shoulders. She shrugged and pushed her hair out of her face._

_"I'm gon' try and make it there. Don't mean I will."_

He took another hard pull from the wine bottle and then set it on the floor. He moved so he was laying on his back and pulled his arms behind his head, closing his eyes once again as he replayed a night they had spent together. The corners of his mouth turned up in a smile as he remember her smirking at him, her naked frame illuminated by the moonlight streaking through the prison windows.

_"What?" Her voice was soft as she moved her hand across his chest, rubbing it gently as he gazed into her eyes, smiling._

_"Jus' thinkin' 'bout how lucky I am." He rolled onto his side and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. He kissed her forehead and rested his chin on the top of her head. _

_"I'd say I was the lucky one." _

Her voice replayed over and over again in his head._ I'd say I was the lucky one._

He remembered how broken she had been when he first found her. Sleeping against a tree in broad daylight, no weapons, a busted knee, a cut on her arm that would have killed her if it hadn't been for him.

He pulled his fists into his eyes and groaned softly, sitting up with a loud sigh.

"I gotta get 'er." He grumbled to himself, looking at the empty space next to him.

* * *

Kristina's POV

West Virginia was a long walk, thank goodness I didn't plan on going there. I sat down on the edge of the river that Merle had held the gun to my head. I set my backpack next to me and looked across the river into the never ending forest ahead of me.

I pulled the pack of cigarettes out of my pocket and placed it between my lips.

"Ain't no one gon' kill me but me." I whispered to myself, holding my lighter at the end of my cigarette, taking a long, slow pull. I sighed as I exhaled and placed the cigarette back between my lips, unhooking the hunting knife that was strapped to my waist.

I had given the gun back to Rick on my way out, figured he'd need it more than me with Woodbury comin' after them and all. Besides, I didn't plan on going very far anyway.

I held the hunting knife to my temple, sitting there for a moment, debating on whether or not I actually wanted to go through with it but what did it matter?

If I didn't do it now, something else would later. Exposure, Walkers, The Governor… Merle.

Something was bound to end my life. I had spent so long living in fear of everything and everyone around me, I didn't wanna do it anymore. The only place I had ever felt safe was in that prison. Or when I was with Daryl. But not anymore. Not after what happened. If he couldn't protect me when who fucking could?

"Don't do it." A voice from behind me made me jump. I gripped the handle of the knife tightly and spun around to see Carl standing there, giving me a desperate look. "Please don't do it, Kristina." His voice quivered in fear.

"Why not?" I growled, a little angry with him. He had messed up my whole plan, I was gonna end this the way I wanted to and now I couldn't. Not in front of Carl.

"I've lost a lot of people since everything happened." He took a small step forward. "I had to shoot my own mother, I've watched my best friend turn into a Walker…" I could see the tears forming in his eyes, "My dad's going crazy and now you…" He blinked hard, trying to fight back those tears. "I can't stand watching people I love die."

It was like I got punched in the chest. I could barely breath listening to this young boy talk about me like I was part of his family. I set the knife down on the rock and gestured for him to come sit with me.

"Ya know, I didn't have a very good life before all the biters started poppin' up outta no where." I said, looking down at him as he sat beside me.

"I know, my dad told me." He looked up and frowned at me. "I'm sorry all those things happened to you, Kristina, but I don't really think its enough to want to kill yourself." He mumbled. He sounded angry at me, like I was abandoning him. Which I had planned, in a way.

"I spent every day wonderin' if my husband was gon' kill me." I nodded and wrapped my arm around his shoulder, pulling him close to me. He snaked his arm around my waist and pursed his lips together tightly. "And after he died, I didn't have to worry 'bout him no more." I nodded and smiled. "Then, I wasn't afraid of him killin' me I was afraid of those walker things rippin' me apart."

"Everyone is scared of that, Kristina." He grumbled, picking up some pebbles and tossing them into the river. I sighed loudly and continued anyway.

"Then, for just a lil' bit, I felt safe in that prison. I felt safe with Daryl-" Carl snapped his head up at me and raised an eyebrow. "And with you around, don't worry, I was gettin' to that." He smiled gently and blushed. "Then, I got taken to Woodbury and a lot of bad things happened to me there, Carl."

"Like what?" He questioned.

"Things yer to young to know about." I eased around his question carefully, resting my cheek on the top of his head. "I'm just tired of wonderin' when someone or somethin' is gon' get me." I whispered.

"As long as I'm around, I ain't gonna let anything get you." Carl whispered back. "I promise." I smiled and kissed the top of Carl's head.

"As much as I believe you, I can't go back there." I explained, leaning so I was looking Carl directly in the eyes. I cupped his face with my hands and sighed. "I just can't do it."

"Then I'll go where ever you're going." He nodded. "Don't kill yourself and we can go somewhere together. I'll keep you safe." He added, I shook my head slowly and stood up, reaching for his hand.

"Yer poor daddy is probably worried sick wonderin' where you are." I pulled him to his feet. "C'mon, I'll walk you back."

* * *

"Can't talk you into stayin'?" Rick asked, resting his hands on Carl's shoulders. I shook my head slowly and looked at the ground.

"Can't talk ya into comin' with me?" I smirked up at Rick, trying to make light of the situation in front of us.

"The group won't leave here." Rick sighed, looking back at the prison. "Glenn might agree that leavin' is for the best, Maggie too but we got a man with one leg and a baby in there, ain't many places gon' be safe for them." I nodded as he explained why leaving wasn't in his plan book.

"Then this is goodbye." I said sadly, extending my hand to him.

"'Fore ya go, I know someone wants to see ya, he was actually packin' up to come look fer ya." Rick said. "Just come in for one minute."

I knew exactly who he was talking about and my stomach tightened in anxiousness. "I ain't sure that's the best idea." I said, taking a couple steps back.

"Well he's gon' find ya either way…" Rick said in a sort of know it all tone.

* * *

"Hey." I said quietly, leaning on the concrete wall that lead into the cell Daryl and I once shared. He spun around, eyes wide.

"You back?" He asked, his voice sounded desperate. I shook my head sadly and found a particularly interesting spot on the ground.

"Jus' had ta bring Carl back. Followed me to the river." I explained, eyes still glued on the floor.

"Please." Daryl pleaded with me. It made it even harder to not look at him but I couldn't. I'd lose it if I looked at him.

"I can't." I said sharply, biting my bottom lip. I heard him sigh, then saw his feet come into my view. His rough hands cupped my face and made me look at him. I darted my eyes back and forth, left and right, up and down before they finally stopped, gazing into his icy blues.

"I ain't ever love no one before." He whispered, his gave me a look of desperation. "I need ya. I need ya here wit' me."

"It's not safe." I mumbled, feeling my eyes fill with tears.

"I'll keep ya safe. I don' know how but I will. I'll fin' a way, but for the love of fuckin' god, please don' leave me." He growled, "Nothin' makes since anymore but you." He leaned in and pressed his lips to my forehead. "I'll kill the Governor myself if that's what it takes." He mumbled against my skin.

I thought long and hard for a couple moments, enjoying the feeling of Daryl's breath against my skin and finally pulled away.

"If ya take me ta him, an' let me put a bullet in his head, I'll stay."


	15. Authors Note2

Okay, so here is what I've decided to do. I'm going to re-write Cut Up Angels and try to write it the way I have it in my head. I got a PM from misssunnyredus and it hit me. Don't abandon Cut Up Angels, fix what needs to be fixed. I love Daryl Dixon as much as the next girl, trust me but I feel like I've written Daryl as kind of a pushover, and ruined the hard exterior The Walking Dead has built for him. I'm going to keep the original CUA for you all, but please stick with me while I re-write the chapters, make them longer, more detailed and add a little extra "OOMPH". I hope ya'll stick with me because I love ALL the feedback I've been getting from all of you so, I'm going to post the first two chapters tonight, so read them and let me know what ya'll think!

-Doomer


	16. Chapter 16

Okay! So I posted the first revised chapter of CUA: Revised! Let me know what you think! I love the feedback! I love all the alerts I get when someone follows or favorites or reviews my stories!

Also, if you've had this story as a favorite, do the same with CUA: Revised, because I won't be posting on this story anymore. Once I'm all caught up in the re-written CUA, i'll probably delete this thread.


End file.
